Lust: The Unleashed Sin
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo is mage sought by Aizen, who wants to enslave the humans. When his village is destroyed and he's taken in by a misfit pack, he learns he accidentally let loose a demon while summoning. Chased by both the pack alpha and the demon, how can he stop Aizen's plans and put an end to this war? And who exactly is this demon, why does Grimm seem to know him? Some GrimmShiro
1. Chapter 1

I told you I would know ;p This was the winner! Unfortunately for all the rest of my readers, KawaiiBerry-chan reviewed first and this happens to be our brain child! She's such a proud parent XD Okay, I'm not sure how well this one will go over, but the idea was pretty good and KawaiiBerry-chan helped it evolve into something awesome! I just hope I can do it justice =)

Ichi: Am I free in this fic? No torment? *hopeful eyes once again*

Shiro: Ya know, if ya use yer puppy eyes they might get ya further. =)

Ichi: *large watery puppy eyes* Please?

Vae: So hard... to... resist! NO! I must fight them! D8

Grimm: You'll grow an immunity, trust me... I just have a few more years until it kicks in.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was such a peaceful night. The moon hanging high overhead as its light shone down on the world below lovingly… and then that light turned crimson. Fires fell from the sky and set the small village of Alperen aflame, people screaming in terror as they rushed to save their families. The fires were magic induced, unable to be put out by any that didn't know magic, and the people hurried toward the home of the only mage within their walls. Ichigo Kurosaki is a white mage, one that does his best to protect those around him, and that's the only reason he was allowed to live there. His potions are powerful, his spells of wild magic that's as untamable as his soul, and his greatest talent lies in summoning. As the humans approach the two story house of the talented mage, they're drawn to an abrupt stop. Their only hope is standing off against four witches, all of them drawing on powerful curses to take out the only defense these villagers have.

"You can't win!" a witch with curly purple locks snaps. "Just give up!"

"Go fuck yourself!" the nineteen year old spits out. "I _have_ a master, I don't need another!"

"If you come with us now, we'll leave this village in peace," a petite male witch comments.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe!"

A ball of flame is thrown his way by a witch with aggression lacing her features, her twin sister beside her ready to back her up. Ichigo erects a barrier quickly; just a swipe of his arm and the spell meets a hardened layer of air. The petite male strengthens the onslaught of flames, the small orange haired mage trying his best to shield the entire village. With his power diverted to the barrier around the village, the witches charge.

"Shit!" he gasps.

One hand leaving the barrier, he quickly throws it out above their heads. Above them, a black vortex swirls with wisps of white. They quickly jump from beneath the strange swirl of hues, just in time to miss the jaws striking out to capture them. A huge dragon of white grins toothily at them as it emerges from the vortex, fangs ready to devour them as it unfurls its wings.

"Douse the fires!" Ichigo commands.

Taking in a deep breath, the dragon breathes out a smog of ice to douse the fires around it. The humans cower in fear of the creature, yet they know their mage is in perfect control. Weariness shows on young features as he tries to force the vortex closed before anything else can slip through from the demon realm. The witches note he's tiring, grinning to one another as they close in on him. A shiver of ice passes through him as his magic is touched by a demonic presence and he quickly forces the vortex shut. Praying the demon didn't get through, Ichigo sets the dragon to guard what humans remain… which aren't many, probably about twenty if any. Afterward, he leads the witches away from them and into the forest surrounding Alperen. They're hot on his heels, knowing he doesn't have the energy to summon anything else and delighting in the fact such a powerful being is on the run. Unfortunately, they're not aware that Kenpachi's werewolf pack roams the forest like Ichigo is. He's just coming to the clearing he normally meets the giant werewolf in, when he realizes it looks as though the other hasn't been around in weeks. Fear strikes him as he turns to face the witches surrounding him. He can recall them from earlier encounters pressed by the ambitious Aizen, a male witch practiced within the dark arts.

"Looks like there's nowhere to run to now," Cirucci grins. "Time to give up, Mage."

"Never," the orangette growls out. "I'd rather die than join Aizen's coven. My master is Kisuke Urahara; I answer to _no one_ else!"

"Then we're to kill you," Luppi waves off. "Aizen doesn't want any threats to his cause roaming around."

"Enslaving humans isn't a just cause, no matter how you phrase it."

"They're the lesser species, they deserve chains," Lolli scoffs.

"That's right! After hunting us all down like they did, they deserve nothing else!" Menoly snaps.

"And if you won't help us, Aizen assumes you'll be against us," Cirruci informs. "This means we're to get rid of you before you become a nuisance. So sorry, sweetheart, but if you can't benefit our cause you're useless."

They raise their hands, readying their searing white fires that will most likely burn through his body before he can feel himself dying. Ichigo presses back against a thick tree trunk, closing amber eyes that normally glow in the dark as he turns his face away. As he's preoccupied with waiting for the final blow, a hand of ghostly white reaches from a smaller black vortex. Luppi stops and turns to look behind him, the claws of the white beast shredding through his throat before he can yelp. Crimson gushes from his jugular as he falls, staining pale skin as it returns to the vortex. The twins catch sight of it, fear shooting through their eyes as they look back at the mage waiting for his demise. It's obvious he didn't summon anything. The black void opens again near Cirruci, those claws aching to tear through more flesh, when a roar rumbles through the trees. It hesitates, and then withdraws just as a huge white jaguar barrels through the trees. The twins take off, Cirruci throwing her spell toward the cat whose back touches that of a horse's in height. Ichigo's eyes snap open and stare in shock, his body slowly sliding down the tree trunk behind him as the jaguar leaps. Cirruci goes down, the jaguar's jaws wrapping around her head and closing as blood paints white fur and green grass.

"Shit," Ichigo whispers in panic. "I don't remember _this_ were-creature in Kenpachi's pack."

Flicking an ear his direction, the feline lifts its enormous head and levels the orange haired mage with a cool cyan gaze. The night's activities are catching up to Ichigo, the young mage unable to keep himself conscious after using so much power attempting to protect his village. The werejaguar watches as the mage topples to the ground, startled at this turn of events and uncertain what he should do now. At the sound of humans calling for the mage, he steps over toward the vibrant male and breathes in deeply to memorize their scent of cinnamon and a chaotic hint of elements. The magic crackling on tanned skin snaps him, the jaguar jerking back and sneezing before tilting his head curiously. Mages are rare, their talents far more rounded than a witch's. They not only know spells of illusion or destruction, they know some for healing and growth. They know a far wider array of potions, their minds built to concoct completely new ones and alter older ones for far more uses, and they can summon more than ghostly beings used by witches for distractions or gathering information. He makes a quick decision, shifting into his half human form to lift the mage into his arms. There aren't many humans left and they'll likely give him up for dead before packing up to migrate away. Besides, his pack could keep the mage far safer than any human could. After making a hopeless trail through the forest, he turns and bounds back toward his new den and his pack of misfits.

Ichigo groans and blindly reaches for his blanket as he buries his face in his pillows, his body lying on his stomach as per usual. The night was too warm and he probably kicked the blanket off of the bed completely, but he doesn't want to get up yet to get it. A hand gently lying between his shoulder blades has him jerking awake in surprise and fear, amber orbs sleepily searching for a threat. The night before rushes back at him, his breathing quickening as he begins to hyperventilate.

"Oh my," an exasperated tone comments. "Let's not have that, I didn't lose my sleep these past nights to take care of you just for you to kill yourself from lack of oxygen."

He turns onto his side, staring at a male with petite features and pink hair that falls to his shoulders. A tingle of magic from his fingertips touches onto Ichigo's skin, calming the mage as he lets go to get him a drink. His eyes are golden, slightly alight and hinting at were-creature descent.

"Here, drink this."

"No," Ichigo frowns. "I'm not stupid; I know that's a potion."

"You're a mage, of course you'd recognize a potion when you see it," the other remarks scathingly. "If you couldn't, I would've insisted our pack leader kill you for your stupidity! I don't have the time to bandage you up _and_ teach you what you need to know!"

"My master told me to never drink a potion I didn't make myself!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't even _know_ you, I'm not about to _trust_ you! I want to… Mm!"

The creature had rolled his eyes at Ichigo's rant before grabbing his cheeks, forcing his jaw open with a bit of pressure and forcing the potion past his lips. Ichigo tries to get away, yet were-creatures have always been powerful and it's a futile struggle. The pink haired male plugs Ichigo's nose with one hand, forcing his head back with other as it holds his mouth closed, and the orangette swallows the potion unwillingly. The effect is immediate, his muscles relaxing and his heated temper vanishing as a calm he rarely ever feels settles over him.

"There, that wasn't so bad," the man comments. "Honestly, I've never met such a stubborn magic user. You almost died the other night I'll have you know! If it weren't for me mixing that reviving potion, you never would've regained your mana!"

Ichigo nods dumbly, not expecting that revelation. Mana is what mage's draw power from, the aura their soul gives off, and without it their soul can likely escape their bodies and head to the afterlife. Mages are the only ones in the Dark Circles, or the sects of magical creatures, that have this barrier to keep their souls within their bodies. He knew his mana was low, but he didn't know it was _that_ low. Suddenly, he feels much more grateful to the were-creature watching him.

"I'm sorry," he remarks honestly. "Thank you; I really appreciate your help."

"As you should," the arrogant male comments. "But you should really be thanking our pack leader; if he hadn't brought you here I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to stud… I mean… heal you."

"What the hell's the fascination with studying mages?" Ichigo mumbles. "We're not _that_ different."

"I'll go get the pack leader; he'll want to speak with you."

The mage sighs and nods, waiting within the mess of blankets and finally taking in his surroundings. He's in a den, the rocky walls naturally eroded to create the small room, and the walls are decorated with flowers and vines. The doorway is covered by stings of colorful beads, a bear's fur laid along the floor for a rug, and his bed is a hollowed out boulder filled with down stuffed pillows and a large mattress of the same material. Footsteps wander down the hall and the large jaguar from last night saunters in.

"You saved me," Ichigo says in astonishment. "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"Mages are rare," he comments. "They're misfits. This pack was established to give misfits a safe place to live; you belong here."

"I belong in my village, taking care of the humans there!"

"Had I not brought you with me, would your humans know the potion to revive your mana and keep your soul locked where it belongs?"

"… No."

"Then you belong here. Szayel is a hybrid, his father was a were-creature and his mother was a white witch. He's adept at potions and has a powerfully curious nature, which helps him learn more than the average witch. He'll be able to take care of you where others can't."

"… You brought me here for more than that," Ichigo spits out. "What do you want from me?"

The jaguar tilts his head curiously, a humored glint in those steely cyan orbs. Ichigo scowls back at him, the potion doing nothing to eradicate his growing temper in the face of this irritating creature. The jaguar grins, toothy and feral as his ears lay back in challenge. After a long silence, filled with the tenseness that usually precedes a bloody battle, Ichigo relaxes though his scowl never wavers.

"Your humans have packed up and migrated, anyway," the feline grins. "They're not about to stick around this dangerous area without a white mage to protect them."

"They didn't even wait?"

"You've been out for two days, how long did you expect them to wait?" the large cat snorts. "Besides when finding the decapitated head of a witch and another with their throat gouged out, mixed with paw prints of a huge feline and the knowledge of were-creatures roaming the forest… that doesn't leave much room to hope for the best."

The mage groans in irritation as his head falls back on the fluffy pillows, covering his eyes with one arm as the other beats on the down mattress furiously. Humored by the small tantrum, the jaguar snickers and Ichigo growls from between gritted teeth. It doesn't take long for Szayel's potion to kick in, soothing him to the point of sleep. Once the mage is under, the jaguar creeps closer and climbs onto its bed. Curling up beside the strange male, he lies so he can watch the other slumber and lays his head upon his paws.

It's around eleven when Ichigo wakes a second time, the bed beside him still warm and the blanket ruffled in the form of an animal. Carefully, he forces himself to his feet. He can't use his magic yet, his mana is still recovering, but he'll be damned if he lies around until it's better. Ichigo creeps down the hallway on soundless feet he inherited from his tigress mother, though the gene never activated in him, and tries to keep out of sight. It doesn't take him long to realize this den is Kenpachi's old den, the knowledge from countless spars and visits to heal the werewolves as per their agreement. He wonders what happened to the giant werewolf, breathing a sigh of relief when he steps out into the moonlight.

"Awe," a childish voice draws out. "You're not allowed on your feet yet! I'm telling Szayel!"

Startled, Ichigo swiftly turns to look at the magenta eyed coyote pup. The motion is so quick he falls against the cliff wall light headed, the pup grinning in satisfaction before hurrying off to locate the pink haired were-creature. The minute she starts heading inside, Ichigo takes off into the trees. He knows this trail like the back of his hand, can traverse it on a moonless night when there's little light to guide him, and is well on his way home when he hears the first hint of paws thundering against the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he chants as he leaps over a fallen tree.

A large coyote he can only guess is the pup's father streaks past his right side, the jaguar leaping over a boulder on the left. Behind him, he catches sight of a couple large foxes and a lanky wolf. He's just about to take a running jump over another fallen tree… when he's caught in midair by a length of scaly body. His first instinct is to scream… unfortunately, like a little girl… but his next instinct is to get away. He squirms fiercely within the huge anaconda's grip, forcing it to coil around him lest it drop him. He's set on the ground below gently, the snake unraveling itself from the trees it was hidden in and turning golden eyes onto the orange haired male. The pack closes in around him, glimmering eyes trained on his struggling form.

"Szayel, let him go," the jaguar commands in a gravelly voice. "But don't uncoil completely."

The anaconda nods, its coils loosening though staying stacked up along Ichigo's frame. The mage notes that the coyote pup is clinging to the larger one's back, canines bared in a triumphant grin. He sticks his tongue out at the pup, who returns the favor happily.

"You aren't ready to be on your feet," the jaguar hisses. "If you needed to take a jaunt through the trees, you should've asked someone to accompany you!"

"I don't need protection!"

"The witches are still combing the area," the coyote sighs as though talking is a chore. "I've caught their scent quite a few times today. They haven't given up on finding you… and something else is out there as well. I've found three dead bodies, mangled and torn to shreds by eager claws. We don't know what this thing is, but it likes bloodshed and a lone mage would make a tasty target."

Ichigo is reminded of the strange tingle that traveled his connection of magic, paling at the thought of a demon getting through that vortex. He's always so careful when summoning, but even Kisuke has had a few dark creatures slip through. Usually they go about their lives, killing and spreading chaos like a disease… so why is this one hanging about this area?

"Let's go," the jaguar sighs. "Ulquiorra will be back soon and I don't like to hear him complain about leaving the den unguarded… vampires are always so damn annoying when they get a bug up their ass."

"V-vampires?" Ichigo stammers.

"Yeah. The whole pack isn't here yet," the feline shrugs off. "We have two vampires, a werewolf, and a white witch yet… they went off to scout the nearby villages for threats and buy some shit they just can't live without."

Ichigo whimpers as he's pushed along by a snake at least sixty-six feet long, almost half the length of a football field. How a snake that long can hide within this forest is a mystery to the mage, though he's heard were-creatures can control the size of their animal forms. He's astounded when the theory is proven right, the snake shrinking down to about twenty feet long… the smallest length of a typical anaconda. With a sigh that clearly states this isn't what he was going for at all, Ichigo reluctantly follows the pack back to their cliffside hideaway. The jaguar watches him carefully, finally shaking the feeling he had gotten when Lilinette had rushed in tattling. When she said the mage was making a break for it, he felt as though he would throw up. Especially after seeing what that mysterious threat can do.

* * *

There we have it! Only the first chapter and Ichi's already been imprisoned... in a way. Well, I suppose that's the price for giving him a temper and a kick ass talent *sighs* Sorry, Ichi, you will forever be the temperamental beta that will either get molested, imprisoned, or impregnanted. You just have to choose the lesser of the three evils.

Ichi: Imprisoned. As long as it doesn't involve intimacy on any level whatsoever! =(

Grimm: I'll imprison him! =3 I can't promise I won't rape him, but I'll imprison him!

Ichi: I hate you.

Shiro: Uh... aibou? I don' wanna split hairs er nothin', but if ya take a tally a all these fics... that so ain't true.

Ichi: Shut up, Shiro. *sighs in aggravation*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, today is the last day for my novel. Tomorrow, I'll be writing my fics again. No idea what I'll choose to update first, but there will likely be no updates for at least two days... have to stockpile. ;p Don't worry though, I'll attempt to work on 'Jail Bird' and I know one will be 'Demon of My Nightmares'. Now that that's over, are you excited for the next chapter of my new fic? I hope so. =) I know it seems a bit like 'The Divine', but hopefully that'll change.

Ichi: Yeah, no one wants Grimm to have an ego that big again. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: My ego is not that big!

Shiro & Ichi: *giving each other disbelieving looks*

Grimm: You two are just jealous you're both bitches in that fic. =3

Shiro: ... For now. But that ain't gonna last ferever.

Gin: *shudders in fear* Why do I always get pulled inta their cockfights?

Ichi: Don't worry, Gin, Shiro's all talk. *pats him on the back*

* * *

Chapter 2

It's only been half an hour and Ichigo is ready to make another break for it. He's never done well in the rough of the wild, he's always hated camping, and he seriously can't live without his running water! This isn't going to work out, but he hasn't been able to get three feet close to the entrance again. That little coyote pup, Lilinette, has been assigned to trail him and she's a bit faster than he is.

"I give up!" he huffs.

"It's about damn time."

He jumps at the voice, sitting up on the bed he was given to see the white jaguar sitting in the doorway. He gets the strangest feeling this creature brought him here for a rather specific purpose, yet hasn't gotten the chance to question him since he had first woken.

"It's time for dinner," he comments. "You already skipped two meals today, you're not skipping another. Get your ass up and let's go."

"No."

"Have it your way, Kitten."

The feline leaps, Ichigo screaming as he scrambles backward off the bed. With a joyous laugh, the jaguar tackles him and grips the back of his shirt with his teeth gently. Afterward, he starts dragging the mage out of the room. Ichigo is far from beaten, though, and raises his arms to slip from his shirt.

"I'm beginning to like this game," the feline purrs with a feral grin.

Ichigo dodges the next tackle, but the tail around his ankle is unexpected and he falls. The large cat bites down on his pants, making sure not to catch skin by accident. Without thinking, Ichigo squirms from them as well to get away. He's shooting toward the door, ready to make a break for it, when the jaguar blocks the exit to the room.

"My, my. You're quite the fit little thing, aren't you?" he chuckles.

The feline shudders as it starts to shift, Ichigo backing away uncertainly at first. It's a strange sight in the least and soon has him stilled in awe, watching the fur shed before turning to crystals of light and hearing the pop and crack of bone. Mesmerized as he is, he's caught off guard when the feline body finally settles into its human form. The man before him is built perfectly, not too bulky and possessing a feline leanness. His shoulders are broad, his skin tan, and his eyes are still that hypnotic cyan. Though he tries not to gawk at the other's nudity, the mage's amber orbs dip down below his chiseled abs to catch sight of the large member between his legs. The orangette sucks in a sharp breath as a blush creeps along his face, immediately diverting his gaze and looking anywhere but at the man with sky blue locks.

"Awe, you're shy," the other teases. "That's okay, I can fix that."

"No! I mean… we… have to eat!" Ichigo stammers as he searches for an excuse of any kind. "I'm _really_ hungry. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast and lunch today."

"… Okay," the feline relents. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, by the way. Pack alpha."

"… Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Perfect. Come meet the pack."

"I don't want to meet the pack, I want to go home!"

"Don't worry about that, we're working on it," Grimmjow waves off. "Now let's go, you might find some new friends."

Ichigo sighs as he gathers his clothes and pulls them back on, oblivious to the jaguar leaning a bit to take in the perfect view of his ass. He's quick to back away and look innocent when Ichigo turns around, as he's no stranger to the irritation of humans. Even those he's bedded have been annoyed at being checked out on the side.

"You were staring at my ass," Ichigo comments on the way by.

"What gave you that idea?"

"My mother was a tigress," Ichigo remarks with smirk. "The gene may not have activated, but there are side effects. One is the tingle I feel in the back of my head when someone is watching me. It doesn't take a mastermind to figure out where _your_ eyes were."

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you," Grimmjow grins with a loud purr.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, keeping just out of reach of the were-creature behind him. Grimmjow, however, mentally rejoices at his luck as he trails after the new member of his pack. It may take a little while to get the mage settled within the pack, but he has no doubt it'll happen. Especially now that he knows the other is part were-tiger. The were-creature gene demands a pack surrounding them, which leaves only this one now that Ichigo's humans have deserted him.

"About time," Lilinette snaps. "I'm starving and Grimmy won't let us eat until you do. You should've eaten earlier and he wouldn't be so adamant about you eating first now!"

"… Sorry."

"Get your fill," Grimmjow comments as he pushes Ichigo toward a pot of stew. "No less than three bowls if you can manage it. Start eating and I'll introduce you to the others once you're finished."

"They don't have to wait for me, there's plenty here," Ichigo frowns.

"Just eat," Szayel sighs out. "You've obviously never lived in a pack before, so I'll set the ground rules out for you later. Right now, you need to eat so some of the others don't get angry with you."

Ichigo mumbles to himself as he takes the first bowl, noting the others don't move a muscle until he's on his second. By then, he's playing with his food and Grimmjow allows the others to dig in. While they eat, Ichigo is introduced to them in turn by Grimmjow. The other still hasn't touched the food and probably won't until the others are done.

Grimmjow's pack is rather large, with many families making it up. The first family is Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Uryu. She's a white witch with strawberry blonde hair and a ditzy personality, but she means well. Ulquiorra is her lover, monotonous and forever curious though he seems bored. His fledgling was turned during a war that transpired long before Ichigo was born, the raven haired male dying at the time Ulquiorra found him. They're sitting together at one end of the table, Uryu scrutinizing Ichigo with obvious distaste. Next to them are Stark, the coyote, and his pup the orangette knows as Lilinette. The lazy male is rather attentive to the smaller coyote, even though the pup has far more energy than he does. Across from them are the two foxes Ichigo saw earlier, one an arctic fox named Gin and the other a blonde fox called Hallibel. He's not too certain if they're mates or Gin is just attempting to attract the other fox, as she glowers at him every time he so much as looks her way, so he's just going to assume they are. Some were-creatures are just weird like that. Szayel is sitting beside a muscular were-wolf named Chad, the other quiet although his presence is calming enough to Ichigo. Grimmjow's older sister, Nelliel, is chatting up a lankier were-wolf named Nnoitra. Her colors don't match her brother's, but her form is just as lithe and powerful.

Grimmjow sits at the head of the table, watching his pack silently as he keeps Ichigo close by. Though he wants to argue the fact he's basically being held prisoner, Ichigo isn't stupid enough to miss the looks he's getting. The pack leader doesn't allow people as close to him as the mage is, who's practically sitting on his lap, which means this should be an honor of some kind… or it's the first clue Ichigo's in serious trouble.

"You haven't let another sit by your side in years," Ulquiorra comments. "Is this one special?"

"I like him," Grimmjow grins. "He's fun."

"Does anyone know what we're dealing with pertaining to that strange… thing… tearing witches apart?" Hallibel wonders to change the topic. "I, for one, would love to know what to expect."

"… I think it's a demon," Ichigo murmurs.

"And ya would know this… how?" Gin questions lightly.

"Well, when my village was attacked I was the target. The others were meant to make me do what the witches wanted, which was to join Aizen's coven," Ichigo sighs out guiltily. "They're all dead because of me."

"Don't talk that way," Grimmjow frowns. "It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have been there…"

"Back ta why ya think it's a demon," Gin presses. "That ain't a real good idea ta assume, demons er serious business."

"They were draining me. It was so hard to hold the shield over the village and protect myself as well," Ichigo says quietly in a haunted tone. "It was so hard. I summoned a dragon to put out the flames, I couldn't do it on my own… but my mana was so drained and the portal was difficult to close. Just as I managed, I felt the tingle of a presence there… a demon was close to coming through. I thought I had sealed them away when the portal closed, but apparently I was wrong."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Szayel waves off. "Demons are sneaky creatures. My question is, if it is a demon why is it lingering?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ichigo shrugs.

The orangette gives Grimmjow a side glance, catching the strange and distant look in his eyes. Perhaps he's come across a demon before and it didn't end well. For some reason, however, Ichigo can almost tell there's more to it than he thinks. Grimmjow stands fluidly and begins to walk away, his movement sending Ichigo falling sideways into his vacated chair.

"I'm going hunting," he murmurs. "Ichigo doesn't leave. Nothing gets in."

"You got it, Grimmy!" Nelliel chirps. "We shall protect your future potential bitch with our lives!"

"I'm not…"

"Don't bother," Szayel sighs. "Just because Nell says it doesn't mean it's true… she's big on teasing. While you're stuck inside, however, I can take the time to educate you on our pack."

"I know how a pack works," Ichigo snaps. "I'm part tiger. Just because I'm aware of the rules, doesn't mean I'm going to bend to them! I have… issues with authority."

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Uryu scoffs.

"… Tell that to my master," Ichigo blushes. "The first two weeks of training were spent beating each other down in endless fist fights. After that… pranking every other day. I was lucky he's just as bad as I am."

Ichigo stands after that, Lilinette scampering after him as he leaves. His plan is to ditch the pup and at least take a long awaited walk, but she's so hard to get rid of. After a bit, close to the door, Ichigo turns to look at her and flicks his wrist slightly. She yawns and he catches her as she drops, settling her carefully out of sight in a nearby bedroom before making tracks for the exit.

Grimmjow stalks the foliage, catching the scent of his newest pack member and hissing to himself as he heads in that direction. Ichigo is fast for a mage, already a ways from the den, and Grimmjow has to give him props for actually getting out this time. The orangette stops within the clearing they met in, taking in the orange stains left behind by blood and feeling out the energy that still clings faintly to the air.

"Are you going to hide in the brush all day, or are you going to join me instead of stalking me?" he sighs.

"Well, stalking has always been a favorite of mine," Grimmjow chuckles. "But if you insist, I suppose I can join you. What are you doing out of the den? I specifically said you weren't to leave."

"Yeah… and I specifically ignored you," Ichigo waves off. "I told you, I have authority issues… I don't listen and I do what I can to go against set rules. Besides, I wanted to figure out what type of demon we're dealing with."

"I can do that for myself," Grimmjow frowns.

"I can do it better."

Grimmjow smirks at the other's unruliness, standing aside to let the mage scope things out. Grimmjow already knows what type of demon they're dealing with. It isn't difficult to figure out for him, because he's part demon himself. His mother is an original sin, a powerful demon that birthed the monsters of the world. She was the sin of Pride, the mother of were-creatures, and fell in love with a were-panther. Demons aren't allowed on this plain unless they can escape through a mage's summoning portal… or if they have blood ties in this realm. The last is a highly unknown loophole that doesn't happen often, only the original sins are collected enough to spread their seed on the off chance they desire a trip to the human realm… which is rare, especially when they need a powerful mage to get out. Grimmjow's father was the bastard child of Wrath, so he's about two thirds demon.

"This is an energy I've never felt before," Ichigo murmurs. "I mean, I've been taught all about demons and I can place all their energy signatures… but this one is different."

"It's an original sin," Grimmjow remarks. "An ancient demon all monsters here derive from. Each is a base of the monsters here. Pride is a were-jaguar, Lust is an incubus, Wrath is an elf that I can remember, Greed is a witch, Sloth is a ghost, Gluttony is a vampire, and Envy is a Fairy."

"How do you know all that?"

"Doesn't matter," he waves off. "Point is this is an original sin we're dealing with. Only _one_ sin has ever taken the time to laze about in a particular area… Lust. He's always drawn to his summoner, but also to targets. You happen to be both, so you're fulfilling his every hunger… lust and bloodlust."

"Perfect," Ichigo mutters. "When will he go away?"

"That's no likely to happen, Ichigo. Original sins are used to getting what they want at any cost, and you just summoned the worst of them."

A black void opens behind Ichigo, a pale hand reaching out before a claw brushes the orangette's ear. With a gasp, the mage stumbles away from the touch and spins around. Amber eyes are wide in shock and fear as the hand vanishes within the pitch, a body walking out afterward. The man is tall and built with wiry muscle, curling horns sit upon his forehead as he clicks his black claws together absently, and gold eyes stare at Ichigo from a sea of black sclera. His snowy hair is waist long, tied back at the base of his neck loosely, and his skin is shade paler tan Ichigo's.

"Grimm-kitty," he purrs out as his demonic tail swishes behind him. "Been a long while. Yer momma's pissed ya ain't been talkin' ta her."

"Be still me fucking heart," Grimmjow scoffs. "If she wasn't so annoying, maybe I'd talk to her."

"Better be careful, ya may be powerful… but she's a bitch."

"Speaking of bitches, this one is mine," Grimmjow frowns. "Move on."

"Can' do that, Grimm-kitty," he waves off. "Ya know I can' leave the one I used ta get here, not that I haven' tried. Last time I coasted in, I got stuck wit that psycho bitch that fell in love wit me. 'Sides, I'm kind a likin' this bitch."

Ichigo is behind Grimmjow now, glowering over his broad shoulder at the sin watches him in humor. The were-jaguar keeps himself between the two, which is understandable. He's come across Lust more than once; as the sin searches him out whenever he's lucky enough to get through. Demons are like the opposite of gods, their dark side, so they live forever. The original sins are the only ones that reproduce and when their children manage to receive over half of their combined genetics, they're eternal and it's impossible to kill them. Grimmjow has lived for centuries and has never taken a mate, always keeping the fact he'll watch them grow old and die in the back of his mind.

"This one is real special, Grimm-kitty," Lust grins. "Real special. Most likely don' know who his dad is, right? Never got the chance ta ask yer were-momma? I know who it is. I know who yer grandparents are too."

"You leave me alone!" Ichigo snaps. "You don't know anything about me! Demons are liars and tricksters; I won't be fooled by you!"

"Ichi… Original sins aren't liars, they find the truth far more amusing," Grimmjow murmurs.

"He's a demon! I'm not trusting him, make him go away!"

"That won' be happenin', sweet cheeks," Lust cackles. "The name's Shiro. If I were ya I'd get used ta seein' me 'round… yer gonna be mine after all. Well… mine and Grimm-kitty's."

Ichigo can only gawk at the other, his heart skipping a beat before his mind begs him to run. He knows it's pointless, these two creatures are faster than him… but he'll bet his most powerful potion they're not smarter. He'll bide his time, they'll drop their guards eventually and when they do… he's gone.

* * *

Wow! Who could've possibly seen that one coming? *sarcastic tone & roll of eyes* It's okay, I'll be sure to throw in a couple unexpected things... for those of you that _don't_ think too much like me anyway. So, KawaiiBerry-chan, how's our baby growing up so far? I'm sort of pleased with it's progress, but there's still a lot of room to grow! =D I'll try to update soon, but no promises. There are still many fics to write and everyone has their own favorite =)

Ichi: I don't.

Vae: That's not very nice, Ichi T^T

Grimm: He's just sulking. He doesn't want to admit he enjoys when I fuck him real good! =3

Ichi: Son of a bitch! Grimm, that is so not true! D=

Grimm: *whisper to Vae* Yes it is.

Vae: And we all know it, Grimm-kitty. =)


	3. Chapter 3

The winner! XD Sorry it took me so long ^^; I've been sort of busy. Don't worry though, I've started my new stockpile! It includes two new fics, Demon, Divine... maybe another in there somewhere, but you get the idea. ;p Still wondering if I should post the two new fics yet... I just may wait. I think Demon is almost done, so I may finish that fic up before posting. At least then I'll only be back up to 9 like I was before I finished the last two. Hmm... maybe I'll just start cutting them all down. *shrugs* We'll just have to see how that goes =)

Grimm: She's gonna post them. She's too impatient not to.

Ichi: Agreed! =)

Vae: Well... Shiro agrees with me! I'll wait! D=

Shiro: ... *totally agrees with Grimm and Ichi but won't say so*

Gin: I gotta say... I don' think she can wait much longer.

Vae: Not you too! T^T I'm surrounded by traitors *sobs*

* * *

Chapter 3

The demon named Shiro watches Ichigo carefully as he moves about the den, gold on black eyes staring with unbridled lust that drives the younger male nuts. Ichigo has never been a patient person, but this new agitation is frying his last nerve! He grips a worn statuette of a stalking feline in his hand tightly, feeling the burn of that gaze upon him, and turns swiftly as he hurls it at the other. You would think a demon as powerful and skilled as this original sin would be fast enough to duck.

"Fuck!" Shiro yelps as he topples backward off the bed. "What the hell was that fer!"

"Stop staring at me!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't like it!"

The snowy haired male sits up, rubbing at his head furiously with both hands to try at rid it of the pain. Ichigo steps over, a natural slink in his movements from his inactivate were gene, and retrieves the statuette. It really is a beautiful work of art, a smooth black stone with sapphires in the eyes. Carefully, he checks it over and sets it back on the stand he got it from. It's around that point in time his second headache manifests in the doorway, the muscular were immediately picking up on Shiro's state.

"What the hell happened to you?" he wonders.

"Why is it we always go fer the feisty temperamental bitches?" Shiro sighs.

"Just lucky, I guess," he shrugs. "Why? Did the little mage put you in your place already? That's a new record!"

"No! He just chucked yer fuckin' statue at my head!"

"… And you didn't duck? What the hell kind of all-powerful demon are you?" Grimmjow scoffs in disbelief. "I'm making a mental note to call Ichigo before you next time I'm in trouble. If you can't dodge a simple statue, I'm not sure I want to set my life in your hands again… your talents are now questionable at best."

"What the fuck!"

"Ichigo, Szayel has asked to spend the day with you," Grimmjow comments as he ignores Shiro's obviously common tirade. "If you'd like to be taken care of well next you're injured, I'd just go. He has a tendency to hold grudges."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo abandons cleaning up the room he's been staying in. He knows it's Grimmjow's room, but the other is rarely there and if they share a bed he's found that the were will turn before curling up beside him. It keeps the mage comfortable and at ease, something he's grateful for although he's still upset about being there.

Szayel is in a small area in the deepest parts of the tunnels, it opens up into a huge cavern with holes up top for sunlight to leak through. There's a good sized pool with clear water, streams running off that into the many patches of plant life, and a couple hot springs littering the back areas. All in all, Ichigo is impressed. He's never seen this spot before now, the herbs he's needed were always gathered for him by a were named Yachiru… she was Kenpachi's pup and Ichigo grew attached to her while the pack was here.

"Ah, Ichigo," Szayel greets. "I'm happy to see you; I needed to speak with you and thought you'd like to see our garden."

"It's beautiful," Ichigo murmurs a tad downtrodden.

"… Something bothers you."

"What happened to the wolf pack that lived here?" he asks. "I mean… I knew them. They had a pup that I had grown attached to… I healed them when they needed it and they kept me safe within these trees. I had run into the forest on the night of the attack, because I knew they would be there to help… and they weren't."

"Kenpachi's wolf pack was rowdy and aggressive," Szayel frowns. "They kept overstepping their territory… so Grimmjow and a couple of alphas from our pack put them in their place. They ran off with their tails tucked between their legs… to the east, I think. There are plenty of dens and forests in that direction no one has claimed yet."

"Why didn't you guys go there?"

"Our territory wasn't far from this one, the boundaries touched. Had Kenpachi been aware of whose territory they were intruding upon, he wouldn't have likely done so. He was arrogant, however, and believed no one could defeat him. He was wrong. He paid for that misstep with his territory, nothing more. There were no fatalities, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Thank the gods," Ichigo breathes out quietly.

"For someone that's so attached to a pack of werewolves, you certainly aren't acting as though you enjoy being around Grimmjow's pride."

"It's just… different. I never stayed here, never lived in the forest like this. I always just visited, my home was the place I ended up every day… surrounded by my people."

"If it makes you feel better, Grimmjow is preparing a surprise for you," the pink haired snake comments. "Come. Help me."

Ichigo nods and kneels down beside the other, losing himself within the scents of the rare herbs and common plants. It's a long while before anyone says anything again, the silence a welcome change after Ichigo's afternoon with Shiro.

"I thought it would be a good idea to go over pride rules with you," Szayel states. "Just the base ones, Grimmjow doesn't really care about tradition and such… but he's still a were and that instinct can't be completely ignored."

"Okay."

"If you're told to do something from Grimmjow directly, it's a good idea to comply. Reasonable things, like staying put or coming when called. He doesn't press his status often, only when he believes your safety is in the balance," he comments. "When we eat, he won't touch the food until the pride has finished. None of the males are allowed to eat unless all the females and Lilinette have gotten their fill, which includes me and you. Females are forbidden to go out alone at the moment, there are too many dangers right now and there's always been safety in numbers."

"I can take care of myself," Ichigo glowers.

"You, least of all, will be allowed to roam by yourself. The number one rule as a pride, is that Grimmjow gets his pick of females for his mate. I have a distinct feeling you may have been picked up for that reason… even if it was only subconscious at the time."

"… What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow doesn't seem to be aware of the reason he brought you here, blaming it on the fact you belong with us… being a misfit and all. I don't think that was it, I have a feeling he's attracted to you on a deep level."

Ichigo sighs in irritation, remembering when Grimmjow had told Shiro he was his. He didn't want the sin after him and he especially doesn't want the were on his tail, yet he just seems to attract all the wrong people… if you can even call them that. First Aizen falls for him and sends an army to force him into his coven, where of course he gets his pick of the witches. Then a were shows up and basically imprisons him in his pack, although it isn't really that bad. He'd even enjoy it if he weren't so stubborn, determined to hate the idea at all costs. Now, he has to try and avoid the advances of an original sin he accidentally summoned! He's going to go gray early.

"Why can't I leave?" he wonders softly.

"Why would you want to? You know how dangerous it is for a creature to go out on their own, plus you have the added bonus of Aizen wanting you to join him…"

"I could make it. I've done okay so far."

"If you leave, I fear Grimmjow would abandon his pride to follow you," Szayel sighs out. "He's never been taken by anyone before, you're the first he's ever been interested in on this level. The others were just playthings, nothing more. When they left, he wished them luck and sent them on their way… but you're different. "

"Why am I different? Why can't he just let me go?"

"You're different… because he can feel you're like us. Somewhere deep inside, his instincts tell him you're a feline and that's all he needs to know. That's what saved you the day he came across you, the bond between felines that struck his subconscious. The only other cat in this pride is his older sister… cats are few and far between."

"… My mother was a tigress," Ichigo sighs. "She never told me much about my father… she died in a hunt when I was very little and I was taken away by her friend… my master. He found me before the humans in the village over did."

"You were very lucky then," Szayel hums. "Did your mother live in a den as well?"

"Sometimes. She had a cabin deep in the forest as well, but she moved between the two."

"It doesn't feel good to get back to your roots?"

"… I don't want to talk about his anymore," Ichigo mumbles disheartened. "Let's just pick these herbs, okay? If you want, I'll teach you an easy healing potion I made."

"I know plenty of healing potions," the pink haired snake scoffs arrogantly.

"Do you know one that'll bring any creature back from the brink of death?"

"… Let's gather these herbs so you can show it to me."

Ichigo smirks at the other's enthusiasm, humming to himself quietly as he picks the things he needs. With this mismatched pride, Szayel likely has thousands of potions cluttering up his area. It would help out immensely if he could make a single type of potion for everyone. It's just so difficult finding them, as every creature is allergic or repulsed by different plants. Ichigo took two years finding the perfect mixture that settled well with all creatures… even vampires. He had figured a promise like that would stop the questioning, leaving him to gather his own thoughts and ponder over new revelations.

He loves the forest, he honestly does, but it reminds him too much of the mother he lost at such a young age. Masaki was wonderful, a very attentive mother, but always had trouble staying away from the untamed wild even though she knew Ichigo wasn't a were. She took very good care of him and strove to keep him safe as best she could, but humans soon realized a were was in their forest. Ichigo was hidden in a den when they found Masaki hunting a deer, the group of humans engaging her in a battle she wouldn't back down from in fear of her cub getting hurt. She didn't win. After she fell, the humans scoured the area for her cub… but she was far smarter than they. Kisuke waited until after dark to sneak into the woods and locate Ichigo, he being the only person Masaki trusted with her den's location. It took a long while, at least three years, for the orangette to start talking again. He was only three when it happened.

Shiro is lazing on Grimmjow's bed, a place he used to frequent he visited the human realm. His fellow demon born was always a brutal fuck, but Shiro loved the violence that radiates from the feline. It hasn't lessened, making the blue haired were all that more attractive to the sin of Lust. Grimmjow is pacing the room, more a stalking pace that exudes impatience and feline aggression than a worried one.

"Yer bothered by somethin', ain't ya?" he wonders.

"Why does Aizen want Ichigo so badly?" he hisses out. "There've been plenty of mages with Ichigo's strength, why focus on him?"

"I have ta be honest wit ya, Grimm-kitty," Shiro sighs. "All those mages are older than Ichi, more experienced and dangerous… plus they ain't as fuckin' sexy as that little tiger. Thank the gods demons ain't related past parents and offspring, er we'd be steppin' on a lot a tails chasin' that one."

"… What do you mean?"

Before Shiro can answer, Ichigo stalks back in. He stops a moment, watching Shiro play with a small crystal ball on the bed… then he marches over. He grips the blanket in his hands, yanking hard and causing the demon to fall off again. Shiro sits up to yell, only to get the crystal falling atop his head. Grimmjow burst out laughing, doubled over and clutching his stomach at the show.

"This has to be the first time anyone's not been cast under your spell, Shiro!" he cackles. "What are you gonna do now? He obviously doesn't want you mounting him."

"I'm retiring," he pouts. "I'm goin' straight back ta the lover I know I'm welcome wit!"

He vanishes in a void of black, only to return beside Grimmjow. His arms wrap around the feline's waist comfortably, a low purr in the back of his throat as he snuggles closer. For just a moment, the were-jaguar can see jealousy in Ichigo's amber eyes. It's only a flicker, however, as the orange haired mage quickly leaves the room once more to grumble in solitude.

"Awe… do ya think he's pissed at me?" Shiro pouts.

"Probably, but I have a feeling that's his normal mood. I think maybe he's in heat or something."

"… Grimm, he ain't a were."

"He certainly acts like he is sometimes," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"I don' wanna… I wanna play here."

"You know the rules," the blue haired male frowns. "First the chase, and then the fuck."

Shiro hangs his head, but bolts after a moment. Three steps into his retreat, he's gone within the pitch that links worlds and Grimmjow is hurrying out of the room to locate him. This is how it always is, Grimmjow needs to get worked up with a chase before he's aggravated enough for Shiro's liking. The more infuriated the other can get him through teasing and attacks, the rougher he'll be when he finally manages to pin him. The most violent time they coupled left Shiro wishing he hadn't of pressed his luck, drawing forth the realization that _no one_ tops Grimmjow.

"Where's he going?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

"He and Shiro have an ongoing argument of sorts," Ulquiorra remarks. "He's one of Shiro's favorite lovers in this realm, but only when he's at his most violent."

"Why?"

"… He's a masochist."

Throwing his hands into the air, defeat heavy upon his shoulders, Ichigo whines in annoyance as he finds a safe place to hide for a bit. He just had to be a masochist, didn't he? The mage briefly wonders if he'll be allowed to sleep somewhere else tonight, or if the two plan on dragging him along. He shudders at the thought, as he's never really been a big fan of violent sexual encounters. The last guy that tried to hold him down ended up a frog for three months… he fucking loves that potion. He enjoyed the ass kicking he gave the man, but the potion was just sheer perfection.

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo yelps and jumps a foot in the air at the sound of that voice, swirling quickly to face them and stammering for anything to say. Grimmjow is standing before him, curiosity in his cyan orbs as he waits for a reply. All that's going through Ichigo's head at the moment is the assumption he's there to drag him into bed with the demon and him.

"You okay?" Grimmjow smirks teasingly.

"Wh-where's the demon?"

"_Shiro_ is out playing with the witches," he waves off. "We were going to play cat and mouse, but he started lusting for blood once he caught sight of a witch's trail. He doesn't like to play with me when he starts lusting for blood… it didn't go well for him the last and _only_ time he ever did."

Ichigo doesn't care to know the reason for that decision, as he can easily guess it was a battle of dominance that the demon lost royally. Grimmjow doesn't seem the type to take anything lying down… especially when he's being made the bitch. Incubi and succubae have always been rather flexible, however, as long as they get the fuck they're looking for.

"He did manage to tell me something rather interesting about you, though," Grimmjow grins. "Apparently, you're a demon, too!"

The mage's face pales at the comment, quickly turning his shock to his default emotion… anger. He shoves past Grimmjow roughly, marching away and toward the exit. A hand grabs the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the exit and gently pushing him toward the back tunnels of the den. Grimmjow watches his shoulders sag in relent as he wanders back to the large garden. Shiro had told him Ichigo's mother was descended from Shiro himself and his father was a descendant of Pride. Not a direct descendant, but one who's blood ran thicker with demon genes than is normal. That's usually how mages are born, though no one really keeps track of the demons they're related to. With a deep sigh, the were-jaguar follows after the youngest of his pride if only to make sure he calms down before dinner.

* * *

Yea! Shiro gets abused! XD Bet you weren't expecting that one! Okay... maybe you were. ^^; Ichi's a nice mixture of things, isn't he? May make it extremely easy to accidentally get him knocked up later *hint hint* Then again, that's why I did it! I'm not saying he will be, I'm just saying I left an opening in case I decide he's not tormented enough ;p

Shiro: I wanna knock 'im up first! *waving arms excitedly*

Grimm: I found him first!

Shiro: He summoned me!

Grimm: He's my bitch! He always is! I get first rights to knock him up!

Shiro: We're more connected! I wanna get him preggers!

Ichi: *sighs miserably* Someone just shoot me.

Vae: Bang! *big grin*

Ichi: You're so funny. *rolls eyes*

Vae: Careful, Ichi. I hold your fate in my extremely sadistic hands =)

Ichi: *shivers in fear*


	4. Chapter 4

The first update! A reminder... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! XD The second update is a brand new fic! Which means you have to wait for me to think up a summary ;p Shouldn't take me too long... I hope. Anyway, ON TO THE FIC!

Shiro: Hmm... I have a horrid feelin' I'm gonna hate this chapter... maginally.

Ichi: *looks anywhere but at Shiro*

Shiro: Ya know somethin'... don' ya, aibou?

Ichi: ... No?

Shiro: What happens, aibou? =(

Ichi: Nothing. T^T

Shiro: *draws sword threateningly* What happens, aibou.

Ichi: Grimm! I'm being threatened! ToT

Shiro: *drops sword to clamp hands over Ichi's mouth* No, no, no, no! Don' call 'im! He's a fuckin' terror when yer bein'...

Grimm: Threatened? *growl and hiss while cracking kuckles*

Vae: While Grimm-kitty teaches Shiro a lesson, let's read the fic! =D

* * *

Chapter 4

Aizen is furious at the news given him, though it's not because of the vast number of his coven he's lost. He's more upset at the fact one of the original sins has found a gateway. Original sins never come through to this realm unless they're hunting a demon, as they're old enough to keep their wits about them when it comes to keeping the peace. Demons weren't always welcome in this realm, since their kin were so good at spreading war and plague. The original sins set up a small group amongst themselves they called 'peacekeepers', moving into this realm to hunt down any powerful demons descended from them with too much ambition. Aizen is one such demon, but he thought he had killed off all the mages that were strong enough to allow a portal to the original sins… either that, or he had tainted their beliefs with his rumor of plague.

"How is Ichigo?" he asks his informant.

"He hasn't been out of the den since the attack," the dark haired witch sighs.

This witch is male, though he was stolen from another coven. Vega is especially good at seeing other areas through a crystal ball he keeps with him, which is the only reason Aizen wanted him badly enough to kill his coven leader. With Vega keeping an eye on Ichigo from afar, he'll stay one step ahead of any who may challenge him for the mage he's eager to get as his own.

"Den? Who's den?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has taken him in as one of his pack," Vega responds. "He saw him as a misfit and his pack is full of them. I'm sure you'll be happy to know the little mage hasn't taken to the pack well."

"Damn that jaguar!" the brunette snarls. "He's always getting in my way!"

"Sir?"

"Do you have any news on the demon yet? Which one is it?"

"I don't know, Aizen. I know that it's an incubus and that they've taken an… unhealthy… interest in your mage."

Aizen can feel his blood run cold for a moment, his memory of the incubus sin sketchy at best… but the buckets of blood and mountains of corpses from their last encounter haunt his every dream. Shiro was a bloodthirsty monster when they last met, though it was during a horrid war brought about by a powerful demon wrought with greed and gluttony. Shiro's bloodlust was unmatchable as those loyal to the monster were sent to their deaths in waves… Aizen was a teenager at the time and watched the war from the sidelines with his coven.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"I want Ichigo found and brought to me within the next few days," he comments calmly. "That demon is very dangerous; I won't have my future lover harmed by the incompetence of my coven."

"Of course, sir, I'll retrieve him myself."

"No, Vega, I don't want you harmed either," he frowns. "You're talent is rare and extremely valuable to me, you'll stay here. These other dimwitted witches should be strong enough to do something as mundane as kidnapping."

The dark haired witch bows when he's dismissed, backing out of the room before heading off to find some adequate help. There has to be someone talented enough to steal a person from beneath the nose of a demon, although… if Ichigo is the one that accidentally summoned this demon, it's safe to say they'll never manage it. A summoned creature, whether demon or not, has a powerful bond with their mage. They can feel the signature of their power for miles.

Ichigo is lying within the garden, where he's been since breakfast earlier. The demon and Grimmjow had left about half an hour ago, yet Ichigo has found solace here and would rather stay within the company of these plants than strangers he's yet to connect with.

"Ichigo?"

He starts at the call of his name, sitting up and looking around in confusion. The vampire, Ulquiorra, is standing in the entrance to the area. Ichigo stands and brushes his clothes off, tilting his head to the side in a purely feline manner before catching himself.

"Yes?" he questions.

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Um… sure."

Ulquiorra steps up to Ichigo's side, setting his cool hand on the orange haired mage's back and pushing him forward softly. Ichigo has always been wary of vampires, yet he can tolerate them should he have to. Though Uryu seems like he's completely full of himself, Ulquiorra comes off as a more patient and understanding creature. He's led over to a stone bench so they can sit, his amber eyes turning to the vampire curiously.

"… Grimmjow is a very good friend of mine and I don't like to see him hurt," the raven comments. "You're aware he's taken a fancy to you?"

"Szayel told me."

"Why does Aizen seem so intent on capturing you?"

"… Aizen has dealt with mages one of three ways," Ichigo frowns. "He leaves them alone when they fear summoning a demon to the point of not using their magic, recruits them if they're powerful enough for his liking, or kills them when they refuse his offer to join his coven. I'm one of the most powerful… and he wants that power for himself."

Ulquiorra is quiet for a long while, thinking over what Ichigo has told him. The orange haired male, however, can tell this conversation is far from over. He doesn't want to get too in depth on this topic, as he knows a lot most people don't on the subject thanks to his master. Unfortunately, he'll likely tell the vampire anything he wants to know. Finally, Ulquiorra continues with the discussion.

"Surely that's not all he's after."

"Well… not many know this, especially those that aren't in covens like witches," Ichigo murmurs quietly. "But the coven leader gets his choice of lovers from within the ranks of their coven. Aizen wants to recruit me so he can choose me as his own."

"How would you know that? Are you that arrogant to assume such a thing?"

"Of course not! He's been trying to get me away from my master for years now! My master has moved our location so many times; I can't remember half the places we've lived."

"Your potential is limitless," the vampire muses. "If Aizen is to win this war he's waging, he'll need to use all the power he has access to… and yours would be a valuable asset to his arsenal."

"I don't like hurting people," Ichigo sighs. "Those weaker than us should be protected by our gifts, not destroyed."

"Agreed," Ulquiorra nods. "Now, one more thing."

"Okay…"

"Grimmjow and Shiro are causing far too much of a ruckus for our liking. If you could just pop in and tell them to quiet down, I'd greatly appreciate it… as would the rest of the pack."

Ichigo goes pale, knowing exactly what the two have likely gotten themselves into. The vampire catches the change, curious as the reason for it. He had asked his first question to make certain Ichigo would be okay with governing his mates, but perhaps he should've asked what the other thought about it.

"Why me?" he utters with a blush.

"They're your mates," he comments. "As the submissive, you're the only one capable of keeping them in line. They would do anything to keep you happy and healthy."

"I'm not their mate, I…"

"Yes you are. You've already been chosen by Grimmjow, you just told me you knew that," Ulquiorra remarks. "I would deal with them, but Grimmjow is our alpha. I have no pull with him; he'll do as he pleases when dealing with the rest of us. You, however, get many privileges we don't. Such as ordering him around with no punishment… he actually finds it amusing."

"I don't know…"

"I would beg you, but I simply can't bring myself to something so low," the vampire sighs. "I will ask that you do this as a favor, however. Lilinette is huddled beneath Stark, Uryu has retreated to the forest and Orihime was blushing so badly she passed out… she's in Szayel's infirmary room at the moment."

"Seriously? That's horrible!" Ichigo gasps. "I'll… see what I can do."

"Don't fear them, assert yourself. If you're not happy, they shouldn't be happy either," Ulquiorra informs. "At least… that's how Hallibel deals with Gin. It seems to work rather well for her."

Ichigo nods and gets up, heading in the direction of his room. As he gets closer, however, he begins to wilt. There's a loud slam, the sound of something shattering within the room, and a string of curses from Shiro. He's about to open the door, but something hits it and Grimmjow snarls viciously on the other side.

"Fuck! Ya s-son of a bitch!" Shiro groans out. "That was my fuckin' head!"

An answering growl and another thump against the door has Ichigo scooting backward, yet the thought of that poor little cub cowering beneath her dad fills him with the courage he needs. Ichigo turns the knob and kicks as hard as he can, sending the two to the floor. He desperately tries to ignore the blood streaked around the room, the fact that both men are in their birthday suits, and the sight of Grimmjow's thick member inside Shiro's backside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" he snaps. "There a little coyote pup cowering in her room because you two don't know how to fuck quietly!"

"… Ya know… ya really know how ta kill the moment," Shiro frowns.

"In your position, you really don't want to piss me off!" Ichigo growls out. "Don't forget, I know about fifteen potions to make your sex life miserable… and five to give you a _very_ nasty surprise."

"Fuck off, ya prissy li'l bitch," the demon growls. "Just 'cause ya don' wanna bend over and take it don' mean I won'. Keep yer jealousy outside the fuckin' bedroom."

"Oh, you wanna try me? Really?" Ichigo growls. "Fine! Suck on this you fucking demonic tramp!"

Shiro gasps as Ichigo throws a small vial from his sleeve, the glass shattering and the liquid getting in his mouth. He coughs and sputters at the vial taste, Ichigo's evil smirk sending a chill down Grimmjow's spine. He's used to submissive mates fighting over him, but this is getting a tad dangerous.

"Now keep it the fuck down," Ichigo states with fire in his eyes. "Or I'll be happy to make sure the two of you spend no less than three weeks as a squirrel, understand?"

"… Why a squirrel?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Why not?" Ichigo counters. "Don't make me come back here."

He slams the door afterward, leaving the other two to finish what they started. Ichigo's thankful to the fact they quiet, yet he's feeling a bit guilty for what he just did. Although it was a seriously impulsive thing, it certainly wasn't a very nice thing.

"Don't worry about it," he mutters in irritation with himself. "He's an all-powerful original sin, there's no way he'll fall victim to such a weak potion."

Grimmjow locates Ichigo back in the garden, the worried orangette staring at the ceiling near the pool of cool water. He sits beside the smaller male, watching him quietly for a long while. It doesn't take long for him to realize something is wrong with Ichigo, the anxiety gnawing his insides apparent on his features.

"What's the matter?"

Ichigo gasps and jumps as he sits up, turning to face Grimmjow. The mage hadn't even noticed his presence so lost in thought was he, the other withholding the smirk he wants to let erupt upon his lips. It takes a moment for Ichigo to gather his thoughts, but once he does a hint of shame crosses his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry before."

"Well… it was sort of warranted," Grimmjow blushes.

"No, I mean… the potion I threw at Shiro," Ichigo frowns. "That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry; I hope he didn't drink enough for it to be of any consequence."

"Why? What does it do?"

"I… I carry it just in case," Ichigo blushes hotly. "I mean, I know it's stupid, but… Aizen has been tracking me for a long time and it's the only way I can manage getting away. Of course, it's not without its drawbacks…"

"Ichigo, what does the potion do?"

"… It's a gender bender potion. I carry it with me in case I need a disguise no one can see through… it turns me into a female for a certain amount of time."

Grimmjow can only gawk at the other, his mind giving him a vivid picture of a sexy female Ichigo winking at him in a skimpy belly dancer outfit. He beats down the arousal washing over him, forcing himself to calm in his attempt to keep from scaring the other off.

"So… Shiro's gonna turn into a woman?"

"If he drank enough," Ichigo mutters. "But the potion doesn't work like one would think; it takes a while to reach the surface."

"That's fine, I'm sure he's strong enough to shake it."

"I hope so," the mage sighs.

"In your defense, he was acting pretty bitchy," Grimmjow smirks playfully. "Not to mention, he was asking for it. You warned him, didn't you?"

There's a small chuckle from the mage, brightening Grimmjow's mood as Ichigo turns that sweet smile onto him. Ichigo nods in agreement, determined to not care if the were-jaguar doesn't. He lays back, stiffening when he's pulled into Grimmjow's lap and forcing himself to relax a bit. He knows the were isn't attempting to scare him off, he's actually been pretty focused on giving him the space he needs, but it's hard for Ichigo to see Grimmjow as anything more than a captor.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Grimmjow sighs. "I don't want to keep you locked up, but you're in danger out there. I'll take you out tomorrow and we can have a nice walk, okay?"

"… Yeah, that would be nice," Ichigo comments. "But… I'd like to visit my home."

"We can move there if you'd like," the larger male ventures.

"No, I need to get back to my roots," Ichigo sighs in realization. "I loved living in the wild when I was little, but it lost its intrigue when my mother died. She would've wanted me to stay in touch with my were side, that's why I spent so much time with the werewolves that lived here. I've just been so intent to go against everything you've said… but you're right. I belong here."

"See? You should listen to me more often, I know shit!" Grimmjow grins.

"Just don't expect me to play nice, I'm not exactly thrilled with the fact you and Shiro are chasing my nonexistent tail!" the mage snaps. "I'm not a plaything for you two! It's bad enough I've been chased by Aizen, I don't need two more problems following me!"

"I don't have to chase you," the jaguar chuckles. "I already have you!"

The two are interrupted by Szayel, a perturbed look upon his features as he gazes down at them. Grimmjow doesn't have to say anything, he simply gives a quizzical glance back, and the pink haired anaconda is spilling his news.

"Shiro is sick," he murmurs. "I don't know why, it just doesn't make any sense to me at all. He shows signs of pregnancy, but that's just impossible…"

"Oh no," Ichigo gasps. "I'm so sorry, Grimmjow! This is all my fault!"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! ;p Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Okay, maybe you did ^^; BTW, I'm sorry I have been answering reviews. A lot of stuff has been going on here and I just haven't had the time =( I want you all to know that I appreciate each one of them and they always brighten my day! They're actually one of the few things I look forward to each day! So thank you all =D As for the next update, we're back down to one... but we've added a new fic XD I'll give you the pool in the next update, so no requests for this one, okay?

Shiro: Why? Why? What did I do ta deserve this shit? T^T

Ichi: You have been pretty mouthy with the authoress and I did warn you against being an ass to her.

Shiro: It ain't fair! Ichi's s'posed ta be the one gettin' in trouble like this!

Ichi: Gee, thanks. *crosses arm over chest in a huff*

Grimm: I don't know, I'm having a grand old time! =3

Ichi: Of course you are. *sighs*

Vae: You'll have an even better time in the next chapter! XD Oh wait... I mean... nothing great is happening at all in the next chapter... at all. Yeah, that's what I meant! =)

Trio: ...


	5. Chapter 5

The last update from this pool... so sad T^T Let's see... what have I worked on for the next pool so far... Divine (which I can now finish up thanks to the votes), Dream (which should be finished soon), Tiger, Life's a Farce will now be available to choose, and the one I haven't titled yet ^^; Is there any other updates you'd like to see? Just ask when you review! I'll randomly pick an update to start with once I decide I have enough chapters =D Right now, however, I'm having difficulties finishing my outline. I should really learn to finish it before writing, but I suppose I'll never learn that lesson *sighs*

Shiro: Ya can' write no more 'cause ya hit a spot ya didn' finish! ;p

Vae: *brows ticks in annoyance* Yes, Shiro, I know that.

Shiro:I could a done better! =D

Vae: Could you really? I'd like to see that, Shiro! D=

Shiro: ... I don' feel like it right now. *pouts*

Vae: Yeah, that's what I thought!

* * *

Chapter 5

Grimmjow and Ichigo are quick to get to Shiro, the mage drowning in his guilt even though he never really liked the demon to begin with. When they reach him, Szayel only a few seconds behind them, they're shocked into stillness. He's stretched out on the bed, groaning in agony before curling in on himself once more. Grimmjow moves closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and drawing the thinner male onto his lap much like he did Ichigo before. He runs his fingers through Shiro's long snowy hair, trying to soothe the other.

"I'm not yer fucking bitch," Shiro complains through his groaning.

"Yes you are, shut the fuck up and be happy I'm sparing you the time," Grimmjow growls.

"I don' wanna be treated like a bitch," the demon whines.

Ichigo would laugh at the scene if it weren't completely his fault, as Shiro is weakly batting away Grimmjow's hand while the other adamantly lavishes him with attention. The potion is showing slightly through the surface right now, which may be why he's in so much pain. Though he can only see the change in his cheekbones, Ichigo's positive it'll continue for a few hours yet.

"I feel like shit," he moans in pain. "What happened ta me? I never had this much trouble after sex, I'm beginnin' ta think I ain't cut out fer this shit no more."

"Wow, Ichi, that's some kickass potion if it turns an incubus off of sex," Grimmjow comments in awe. "Where the hell did you find the recipe for that one?"

"I invented it with my master," the mage replies. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. I warned you not to piss me off, but you just had to go and try my patience. That potion wasn't supposed to be used on anyone but me, it was the only one I had at that moment."

"Yer a fuckin' evil skank!" he hisses. "What the hell did ya do ta me?"

Ichigo, immediately affronted by the comment, draws himself up into an aggressive stance. Grimmjow sighs in irritation, wondering how it's possible for these two to constantly press one another's buttons no matter the state they're in.

"First off, I could do so much worse than that silly little potion," Ichigo snaps. "Secondly, it's not my fault you're not powerful enough to cast aside the effects of such a weak mixture! Any demon worth _anything_ should've been able to!"

"Ichigo, just try and explain what's going on," the were-jaguar sighs.

"… It's a gender bender potion, I use it to get past Aizen's men when there's nowhere else for me to escape to," he comments. "The potion turns the user into the opposite sex for an amount of time that varies depending on how much they take. As I told Grimmjow… it's not without consequences."

"It fuckin' hurts!" Shiro shouts. "What the hell kind a consequence is that!"

"… That wasn't what I was talking about," Ichigo murmurs with a blush. "You see, this potion isn't like other potions of this type… it's not just surface deep. In fact, it starts at your core and begins changing your inside before your outside. Once you ingested it, it started working. It just took this long to reach the surface."

"So?"

"What the hell did you do after drinking it?" Ichigo snaps. "You seriously think it took this long to change within you? Hell no! I'm stronger than that, dumbass! You can't drink a potion like that and have unprotected sex without expecting some sort of aftereffect!"

Those within the room are stunned into silence as the information settles, Shiro's eyes widening in shock along with Grimmjow's before he brushes it off. The shock turns to anger and he's trying to get out of the bed in seconds, the need to strangle the mage overwhelming him as bloodlust begins to run rampant in his golden orbs.

"I'll kill ya!" he snarls. "That was the worst fuckin' punishment anyone could think a! Yer worse than Wrath! Yer a fuckin' horrid li'l vindictive bitch!"

"Shiro, he did warn you," Grimmjow points out. "You practically begged for a punishment."

"Not a this magnitude! I don' wanna be a momma!"

"In my defense, I just threw the potion at you," Ichigo smirks. "You're the one that couldn't keep it in your fucking pants."

"I have to agree with Ichigo," Szayel adds. "If it was me and I swallowed a foreign potion, I would've immediately inquired as to what was going on. A demon of your origin and power should've stopped whatever you were doing until the effects passed, only a moron wouldn't have."

Shiro whines and drops back down onto the bed, his anger replaced with anxiety. Ichigo doesn't know why, but he's curious about it. He carefully scoots closer to the bed; hesitant to get within reach of the demon he's provoked. Once he's close enough, though still out of reach, Ichigo sits on the floor and looks up into gold eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I have a really bad temper. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Actually, yes there is," Shiro comments with a dark smirk. "Yer a were, but the gene ain't active. I think it'd be fuckin' perfect retribution if ya activated that gene… and let Grimm-kitty get ya preggers, too!"

"… Is there anything else that you might consider good enough..?"

"Nope. It's that er nothin'. An' if ya choose nothin', I ain't gonna let ya ferget the fact ya let yer temper ruin everythin'! Trust me on this; I ain't here fer a jaunt in Grimm-kitty's bed. I actually came fer business. Business ya just fucked up six ways from Sunday!"

"It can't be that important," Ichigo waves off with a nervous chuckle.

"I was sent ta take out Aizen 'fore he 'complishes his goal," Shiro glowers heatedly. "He's closer than ya think ta all-out war an' then ya pull this shit! He's gonna know I'm outta commission fer a while, he's got a witch that can see distances! If he's told, he'll step up his plans so I can' do nothin' 'bout 'em. The world's gonna go ta shit an' it's all yer fault!"

Ichigo's world crumbles at that, the sound of shattering glass ringing in his ears as it all falls apart. His amber eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape, the mage slowly standing and turning toward the door to leave. Grimmjow follows him, grasping his upper arm before Ichigo can leave and gently tugging him back toward the bed.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo…"

"It is," he murmurs a bit lost. "I did it, it's my fault. I couldn't help it; he just made me so mad! But now everyone's going to suffer because of something I did."

"I hope yer happy," Shiro comments venomously. "I would a forgave ya if ya just shared my pain an' sufferin', but no! Ya gotta be a prissy bitch 'bout it…"

"Shiro, not now!" Grimmjow snarls. "Szayel, take care of Shiro for me. I need to speak with Ichigo in private… Come on."

He pulls the orange haired male after him, sending Shiro a glare of warning before exiting. Grimmjow takes Ichigo outside for once, allowing him to soak up what sunlight remains as they sit in the grass. He can see how Ichigo takes in nature, just like a were in all truth, yet he says nothing. He doesn't know much about his newest addition to the pack.

"Ichigo, you need to stop blaming yourself," he comments firmly. "Shiro's an idiot. He could've done exactly what Szayel said he should've, he could've cast his power out to shield himself from the effects, or even realized a mage strong enough to open a gate for him would've been a potential problem should he throw an unknown potion at him… he's arrogant. He didn't think you could' touch him and that's where he went wrong. You did nothing wrong."

"It was my potion," Ichigo frowns. "It was my temper…"

"It was his carelessness."

"That doesn't change the fact the whole human race might be destroyed because of me."

"Then make the whiner happy!" Grimmjow states in exasperation. "Shiro's connected to you, Ichigo. If you're a were and you get pregnant, the time limit will shorten for him."

"… Are you serious?"

"No, I'm completely lying to you because one litter isn't enough for me," the jaguar scoffs sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious!"

"… What's the time difference?"

Grimmjow stops a moment and his eyes turn heavenward in thought, the mage praying it isn't significant enough to actually contemplate Shiro's offer. Then again, he knows he'll be pressed with the choice. He'd do anything to protect the humans around him, but this is something he'd never even considered. He'd deal with Aizen himself, but the original sins are the only ones that can destroy a demon without the backlash of the curse they carry. From what Ichigo remember of earlier attempts, Aizen carries a curse of amnesia. Those that attempt to kill him completely forget everything about their lives and, knowing the brunette bastard; he'd use that to his advantage and concoct a story of how Ichigo was his mate before he got amnesia. The mage shivers in disgust at the thought.

"I believe he'll take as long as a human right now," Grimmjow muses. "But I've heard of a female were-cat that only carried for three months with the aid of a powerful mage-made potion. Of course, she got pretty sick from the speeding up of her litter's growth… she survived, though!"

"… I hate you."

"What? What did I do?"

"Now I actually have to think about doing as he asks!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, watching as Ichigo hurries into the den. The mage heads straight for the garden, taking inventory as he mentally lists the effect of each plant. Three months is too long, it'll be too late for any sort of counterstrike… but he could cut it down to two or three _weeks_ with the right mixture. It'll be hell on his mana, but it'll only affect him and Shiro is the one that needs to be stable for the fight.

He knows the basics of these potions, you need to be very powerful and make sure to keep your health up through exercise and eating healthy or you could very well die. Unfortunately, Ichigo is certain he's strong enough to pull this off. He'll do it if only to make sure Shiro can get through the pregnancy early… but he's afraid he won't make it through himself.

"I'm gonna need a hell of an arsenal of potions for this," he sighs in misery. "I'll be up all fucking night making the stuff I need!"

"Do you need assistance?"

He gasps and turns around, berating himself for not expecting such a thing after getting snuck up on so many times. Szayel is standing behind him, curiosity in his eyes and his hands behind his back. Ichigo smiles in relief, nodding to accept the offer. Szayel is very talented in this area and he's actually won a place as one of Ichigo's favorites, though he's still a little cautious around those in the pack.

"We should probably get Orihime to help as well," the pink haired anaconda states. "She's not as gifted with potions, but she knows the herbs well and she'll be invaluable while you and Shiro are pregnant."

"… How did you know..?"

"I'm far from stupid, mage," he chuckles. "I know your type; you'll whatever it takes to protect those around you. I know I would've probably done the same in your position. Aizen is an evil asshole and needs to be stopped… but only Shiro is capable of doing so. The rest of us can only hope to help him by suppressing Aizen's coven."

Ichigo turns his eyes back onto the plants around him, Szayel placing a couple baskets on the ground before leaving to locate Orihime. The white witch would be a big help, Ichigo's heard of their ability to heal and that'll help keep him well enough to pull through the majority of the conception. His potions will have to do the rest, though.

The trio spends most of the day gathering what they need, Ichigo already mixing the different potions within his head. He rarely makes a bad one anymore, his mind going through the process as he gathers. With this strange occurrence only mages develop; it's easy to see why they're so much better at this than witches. A thought occurs to him as they're getting ready to mix the first potion, a potential tonic… one that will activate his were genetic.

"If I drink this… will I lose my ability as a mage?" Ichigo questions quietly.

"A potential tonic doesn't take away, it only adds," Szayel smiles. "I've seen it used once before and you've only made it better. It should work just fine… but it'll hurt. The first shift always does."

"I'm prepared for that," the mage states gravely. "I'm just not prepared to give myself up to a relationship I don't want. Mating with a were is serious business, it's forever! There's no going back after this."

"Grimmjow will take very good care of you," Orihime smiles encouragingly. "He's a very nice person once you get to know him! He cares very much for all of us, we're family!"

Ichigo takes a deep breath, knowing once he begins this he'll have to see it through. He prays Orihime is right, he doesn't want to end up with a mate he'll regret being with. Grimmjow seems like a nice enough guy, hasn't really pushed boundaries or anything, but he hasn't exactly mounted Ichigo yet either… things always change after that. Before he can think any further than that, he swallows the purple liquid and grimaces at the nasty aftertaste hidden by a thin layer of mint.

"Oh my god," he gags. "It doesn't matter how much fucking mint you put in, it always tastes disgusting!"

"Mint? You put mint in your potions?" the anaconda inquires curiously. "I've never thought of that. Lord knows mine could use it, they're all vile."

"I know," Orihime comments. "It's so difficult to get Lily to take them; Stark's given the job to the girls. I don't like when it's my turn, she can be so impossible."

Grimmjow wanders in at that moment, his search for Ichigo leading him right back to the other's haven. He should've known from the beginning, but he was so afraid the mage would use his distraction with Shiro to bolt. He catches the smaller male doubling over in pain, amber eyes narrowed in a scowl as Ichigo attempts to ignore the pain. His cry of agony transforms into a yowl, his bones popping and his muscles tearing in his shift. Grimmjow flinches at the sound, yet his nose catches the scent of the other changing as well and he's stilled in desire. Szayel grasps Orihime's wrist and pulls her out of the room, their exit just in time for Ichigo's clothes to tear. His body is covered in bright orange fur, black stripes splayed within it as he falls to all fours. Grimmjow holds himself back forcibly, knowing that mounting the mage now would harm him greatly. He'll have to wait until he changes back into a person, or he'll be risking a potential mate.

"It's okay, Ichigo," he calls soothingly. "It'll only hurt for a moment; the pain will go away once you've completely changed."

Ichigo's amber eyes, now with a feline pupil, turn to gaze upon him. They're pleading, filled with his agony, and Grimmjow can't help but move a little closer. By the time he reaches the mage's side, Ichigo is fully feline and laid upon his side in exhaustion.

"That hurt so much worse than I thought it would," Ichigo murmurs as his ears lay back. "I don't want to do that again."

"It won't hurt anymore," Grimmjow assures. "Besides, you have to change back into a person soon… or you might get stuck like that."

Ichigo whimpers, yet starts to shift back. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt and the mage sighs in relief when he's finished. For once, he doesn't care he's nude… he's just so happy the pain is gone. Grimmjow pulls off the shirt he's wearing, carefully slipping it onto Ichigo before lifting him into his arms. It's long enough to cover everything important, so he's not too worried about the other bitching him out for showing the whole den his goods. With a sigh, he heads back to the bedroom.

Shiro is finally finished with his change, sighing in relief as he lies back on the mattress. His figure is a perfect hourglass, as all succubae are shaped, and his features provoke jealousy from even them. The door opens and he stiffens, yet relaxed upon seeing Grimmjow's head of blue locks.

"What's up?" he questions at the sight of Ichigo's limp body.

"He took a potion to activate his were gene," Grimmjow explains. "You'll be ready for the fight."

Shiro grins widely, a surge of bloodlust at the promise almost washing away the thrill of manipulating such a powerful being. In all reality, he hadn't expected Ichigo to do such a thing for the human race. He's glad the other did, but he doesn't know why… the humans have only done him harm.

* * *

TA-DA! Yeah, Ichi's a kitty cat now! I wonder what else I'll put him through! XD Hmm... Obviously there's mention of an mpreg... but do I really want it all to go according to plan? Duh! Of course not! Keep reading, I just may surprise you! =D

Ichi: Wait... that the hell? I didn't mouth off to you! Why am _I_ suffering? D8

Shiro: Ha ha! Serves ya right, Aibou! XD

Grimm: Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do with _two_ pregnant mates? This is bullshit! Why am _I_ getting punished all of a sudden? Do you have any idea how bitchy these two are going to be? T^T

Vae: Suck it up, Grimm-kitty!


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro: It's been a while since ya guys got a update fer this one XD I got yer backs, don' worry! I made Vae update this fic 'stead a one a her others! She's workin' hard ta finish this fic, too, but obviously it ain't good 'nough. In case anyone was wonderin' 'bout Vae's pikachu cosplay, she just finished everythin' but the leggin' part today! Which means she made a 'tire cosply outfit from scratch in 3 days! SHE'S AWESOME! BUT I'M AWESOMER! XD Celebrate peoples!

Ichi: What the hell are you doing, Shiro?

Shiro: I'm updatin' the next fic! I told ya I was gonna! =D

Ichi: And where's Vae? =(

Shiro: Sleepin' off her long day a finishin' off her outfit! I'm off the leash taday! XD

Ichi: Oh god no! DX

Shiro: *evil cackling*

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo wakes the next morning, his muscles still aching from the change he went through before. His stomach growls in hunger, the orange haired mage slowly pulling himself to his feet. Shiro and Grimmjow aren't in the room with him, yet he can feel their presence within the den. Ichigo's nervous about the whole baby thing; however he just wants it to be over with. He tracks down Grimmjow to tell him so. He finds him in the dining room area, lounging about in his chair.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs. "Where is everyone?"

"Ulquiorra and Uryu are escorting Orihime around the territory's edge," he offers without worry. "She's erecting runes with Szayel to shield the territory from any seers. Gin and Hallibel are watching over Szayel. Stark and Lilinette are snoozing outside the den; they're supposed to be on guard. And Shiro went witch hunting with Chad."

"… Where's Nelliel and Nnoitra?"

"You don't really want to know," Grimmjow murmurs. "_I_ don't even want to know. So, what's on your mind, Tigress?"

Ichigo sighs and sits down, surprised when Grimmjow reaches to the table behind him and pulls a covered dish over for the orange head. The breakfast is still warm, so the others must've left only minutes ago, and Ichigo eats it thankfully. He takes his time, nervous about speaking to Grimmjow on a matter he's always been awkward on. The jaguar sits patiently.

"I want to get this over with," Ichigo finally sighs out. "Getting pregnant, I mean. I just keep getting more stressed about it the longer I think of it, so… I just want to be done with it."

"I'm good, Tigress, but I'm not that fucking good," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "A litter takes time. There's no guarantee I'll impregnate you the first time around, we may have to screw around a bit before that happens. After all, Shiro and I have been fucking for a couple centuries now and this is the first litter scare we've had."

"… It'll happen the first time," Ichigo informs quietly. "I have a special herb mixture to put in my tea; it'll enhance my susceptibility to conception."

Grimmjow frowns at that, he was looking forward to endless sex with his new interest. With a sigh, the jaguar gets up and stretches. Ichigo seems relieved at first, though his nervousness is apparent after he thinks about it. He waits for the smaller male to fix his tea, thinking over the complexities of their kind. Felines are so very rare, they're endangered. Nature adapted to this rarity by allowing submissive males to get pregnant… they're born with wombs. It's almost as though they're hermaphrodites, however the womb is connected differently than a woman's.

"Ready?" he wonders.

"No, not really. Once I let you mount me, I'm afraid of how you'll treat me," Ichigo admits quietly. "I know how this goes. A were treats a potential mate like gold when they're trying to attract them, but once they mount them they tend to treat them like property."

"I'm sure you won't hesitate to put me in my place," Grimmjow chuckles.

He leads Ichigo back to the bedroom, noting how badly the mage's anxiety grows the closer they get. Shiro was being unfair, Grimmjow knows that. The original sin carries just like a human, he could've taken out Aizen before the litter even got to the point it could be aborted from a hit or fight. If the demon weren't so fucking lazy, he'd be able to deal with his job in a day. He's just looking for an excuse to stay longer and fuck with the mage that summoned him.

"Ichigo, you don't have to do this," the jaguar sighs. "If you're not comfortable having sex with me, I'm not going to push you into it. Shiro can deal with Aizen before he gets too far along; he just wants extra time to laze about."

"… It's okay," Ichigo sighs. "I don't want to risk his litter because of my refusal to help. Aizen won't go down so easily and there's always a chance Shiro will be hit with a curse or something. That won't be good for his unborn litter no matter how young they are."

"Ichigo, what happens to mine and Shiro's litter isn't your problem," Grimmjow frowns. "It's _my_ job to take care of them, not yours. I'll handle it, okay? Trust in my abilities and forget about forcing yourself to do this."

The orange head stops outside the bedroom, his head hung in a form of defeat. His bangs cast a shadow over amber orbs, those kissable lips turned downward in a frown. Grimmjow tenses, uncertain how the mage will react to his order. Finally, Ichigo parts his lips.

"… You want to make me happy, right?" Ichigo says quietly.

"Of course I do, you're my mate," Grimmjow remarks. "Your happiness is my happiness… and usually my sexual satisfaction, but we haven't gotten that far yet."

"It would make me very happy to be able to protect those around me," the orange head breathes out. "That includes Shiro's unborn litter. If I can speed up his pregnancy, if I can have those children born before Shiro faces off with the most powerful witch coven in the Dark Circles, I'll be happy. Give me that much, at least."

Grimmjow looks upon his interest, sighing in relent at the determined look in sad eyes. For some reason, this mage was born with a heart too big for his body. He loves everyone and everything, but throws away his own life to protect everyone else. No wonder fate sent him to Grimmjow and Shiro; someone needs to protect this precious life.

The jaguar pulls Ichigo against his hard body, wordlessly indicating he'll give Ichigo what he wants. That soft smile from the orange haired mage almost undoes Grimmjow. The two make their way into the room. Their lips connect softly, growing more feverish as hands explore hard plains. Grimmjow gropes Ichigo through his pants, growling in pleasure at the moan received. He yanks the mage's pants down, pushing back to step out of them and knocking him onto the bed. His grin is feral, yet his eyes are soft. This isn't Shiro; this is a mate to be loving with… to covet. Grimmjow crawls over Ichigo once he's nude, purring loudly as he slides his warm skin against Ichigo's.

"Ah," Ichigo gasps.

Grimmjow buries his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, that grin stretching against it at the sound. He opens his mouth, nibbling on Ichigo's collarbone before sucking on the skin there. Ichigo tugs on blue locks, his body arching up into the larger male's. In response to Ichigo's sensitivity, Grimmjow grinds his stiff sex into Ichigo's. There's a rough yank on his hair, the mage not expecting such a move from his lover.

"Mm," Ichigo hums as his eyes close.

"You're so damn sexy," Grimmjow chuckles in a husky tone.

A purr rumbles from Ichigo's chest, cut short by the mage's shock. His eyes are wide, one hand touching his chest in confusion. Grimmjow laughs lightly at the look, nuzzling Ichigo's cheek with a purr of his own.

"You'll get used to it," he comments. "It just means you're happy."

"It feels weird."

"I'm sure it feels much better than this…"

Ichigo gasps when a slick finger pushes into his tight entrance. Grimmjow uses his free hand to spread Ichigo's legs further, making penetration easier. The mage doesn't know when his partner located some lube, but he's grateful he took the time. The typical were creature is built generously as it is, but Grimmjow isn't exactly typical in that area… he's huge. Grimmjow brushes against Ichigo's prostate, the younger male screaming in pleasure. He adds another finger and thrusts them in firmly, striking that spot vigorously. Ichigo's eyes droop, half-lidded and pupils dilated in ecstasy. Beads of sweat drip down his skin, a blush eating up his face, and his breath comes in short pants.

"Oh god," he breathes out shakily. "Mm… feels g-good…"

Grimmjow takes his time stretching Ichigo, driving the other to the brink before pulling away to allow him to calm. The action is repeated several times, soon bringing Ichigo to whine in frustration. Finally, the were-jaguar slicks his aching sex and positions himself between Ichigo's legs. The other tenses immediately at the feel of Grimmjow pushing his member's head forward. The larger man stops at once, holding himself above Ichigo with one hand and using the other to rub the mage's stomach. Slowly, Ichigo relaxes beneath the ministration. Grimmjow thrusts in quickly, giving the other no time to tense again.

"Shit!" Ichigo cries out. "That fucking hurt!"

"Sorry, but it would've hurt more if you tensed up again."

One amber eye is closed tightly, the other watery from unshed tears. Grimmjow regrets bringing them to Ichigo's orbs, yet knows it'll be worth it in the end. Once Ichigo starts rocking back onto his engorged cock, the jaguar pulls out and slams back in. Ichigo inhales sharply at the feeling of being filled, those eyes of his going large when his prostate is struck. He cries out when it's repeated, Grimmjow setting a hard and fast pace. Ichigo claws at the other's back, rocking his hips back onto Grimmjow when the man pushes forward.

"Ah… hah… hah… oh, god," Ichigo mumbles breathlessly. "Oh, Grimm! Ah… ah… hah… Ouch!"

Grimmjow stills at the sound, his body tensing with a mixture of frustration and fear. When he looks down on his mate, however, Ichigo is rubbing his head with an expression of irritation on his face. Just to make certain the other isn't in pain because of something Grimmjow did, the jaguar pulls away a bit.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo frowns.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I hit my damn head on the wall!" the mage bristles. "I want a regular bed, Grimmjow; wood doesn't feel as bad as stone."

Grimmjow chuckles, promising his mate anything he wishes with a kiss to his forehead. For now, however, he pushes every pillow he owns behind Ichigo's head to soften the impact. Ichigo, not wanting to risk a head injury, pulls himself up to sit on Grimmjow's lap. The larger man's thick member sinks deeper into Ichigo, drawing a wanton moan from the mage. His head falls back, mouth open in a silent scream, and Grimmjow purrs loudly at the sight. Ichigo rocks on the large sex within him, gasping in want. Grimmjow lifts him with a firm hold to those slim hips, slamming him back down harshly.

"F-Fuck!" Ichigo squeaks out. "Ah! A… Again! Fuck me harder!"

"That's what I like to hear," Grimmjow grins feral.

He forces Ichigo to take his sex harder, tempting to drive the other onto his hands and knees. He resists the animalistic urge, however, if only to see that gorgeous face twisted in pleasure. Pleasure caused by the huge cock owning the smaller male. Ichigo bounces on Grimmjow, arms resting on broad shoulders as his fingers tug at blue locks for something to do.

"Mm… yes," Ichigo whispers in need. "Yes… ah… hah… hah… y-yes… so close…"

Grimmjow can't resist anymore, almost tossing the other off his sex. Ichigo hits the mattress, startled at his lover's actions. Before he can say anything, wild eyes driven by lust flip him onto his hands and knees. Grimmjow drives himself back inside Ichigo, holding Ichigo against the mattress with a hand to the middle of his shoulder blades. Their muscles ache from all the movement, yet Grimmjow pushes himself into Ichigo faster and harder if possible. He's close, so close to marking this body as his. He wants this more than anything; he wants to own this submissive. With a snarl of possession, he digs his canines into Ichigo collarbone. The smaller male gasps, his frame shuddering with his release. Ichigo can't move even if he wanted to, Grimmjow's jaws holding tight as he plows into the tightening walls with an animalistic fervor.

"Mine," he snarls out between his hold. "Mine! My mate!"

Ichigo's over sensitized prostate draws a whimper from him at the continued abuse, his hands clenching in the pillows tightly. If he weren't so worked over with pleasure, he'd be terrified right now. Grimmjow has completely lost himself to the need to own his new mate. It seems to take forever for the feline to finally reach his climax, those jaws surprisingly careful not to press hard enough to break bone. He slams in hard, pushing Ichigo roughly enough his head meets the wall again, and snarls his release. The load seems massive, filling Ichigo to the brim as he groans in a mix of pain and pleasure. Grimmjow collapses atop Ichigo's back, catching his breath as Ichigo rubs his head again.

"That hurt," the mage whines.

"Sorry," Grimmjow breaths out. "I got a bit excited."

"… I noticed."

Grimmjow pulls out of the weary mage. Ichigo cringes in disgust when hot liquid runs down his legs, knowing it's Grimmjow's cum. He's positive the other didn't make him bleed. He sighs, staying on his stomach in hopes he can rest a bit. Grimmjow kneels on the mattress beside Ichigo, checking the other's injured head over in case it hit hard enough to bleed. There's no blood, but there'll be a nice bump later. He makes a mental note to exchange beds as soon as possible.

"Stay here; I'll get something to clean you up."

"Like I'm about to move," Ichigo scoffs. "I'm about ninety percent certain my legs won't hold me, and I'm not about to test the other ten percent."

Grimmjow chuckles and heads out to gather water and a cloth. He's not shy about his nudity, not many weres are, so he doesn't bother to get dressed first. Ichigo's eyes droop in exhaustion, eventually closing as he drifts off to sleep. That's how the jaguar finds him when he returns, snoozing peacefully on his stomach. He gently washes their mess, lifting Ichigo from the soiled sheets to wipe off his stomach. He sets the smaller male onto a pile of clean blankets and pillows on the floor while he changes the bedding.

Grimmjow is stretched out in bed beside Ichigo when the others return. Shiro immediately enters, his golden eyes reflecting ire and irritation. He catches sight of Ichigo sleeping away, that wrath evaporating in seconds. Grimmjow, however, is still pissed at the demon for his trickery.

"You're a piece of shit," Grimmjow growls out quietly.

"What? Why?" Shiro whines.

"You know very well you could stop Aizen without putting our litter in jeopardy!" the jaguar hisses in anger. "How could you be so selfish and evil to manipulate Ichigo into doing this? We both know you're just looking for an excuse to prolong your stay."

"I am not!" the demon scoffs. "I'm a demon… we're firm believers in 'misery loves company'. He made me suffer, so he'll be my company! I don' particularly care ta think a his feelin's, they don' matter ta me. If I'm gonna be tormented by a litter born a ya, he's gonna do the same!"

Grimmjow growls quietly, his displeasure evident upon his face. Shiro shrinks away. He may be an Incubus, but he's not immune to Grimmjow's domineering personality. He may like to anger the were, but there's a limit and he's quickly reaching it. They stare at one another a long moment, Shiro taking up a submissive stance beneath the jaguar's ire. Finally, the blue haired man allows Shiro to join them on the bed. The shift on the mattress wakes Ichigo, the mage humming sleepily.

"I have to get up," he murmurs. "I have to take my potions."

"You don' even know if yer preggers yet," Shiro scoffs. "I say Grimmy fucks ya a couple more time just ta be sure. Ya should stay on yer back fer a week er so."

Ichigo ignores the demon, a scowl on his features at the mere sound of Shiro's voice. He's angry with the other and has good reason to be. He's about to risk his life with this pregnancy and potion mix, after all. Though Ichigo may not have mentioned that part to Grimmjow and Shiro, the fact remains his chances of living through the birthing may not be slim but they're not great either.

"I'll go with you," Grimmjow says. "I don't want you hurting yourself and you're less than stable on your feet at the moment."

"Ah, let 'im go," Shiro waves off. "Ya can stay an' give me some attention!"

Grimmjow raises a brow, looking over Shiro's frame of curves and huge breasts. After a moment of hesitation, the jaguar shakes his head to rid himself of the arousing thoughts assaulting him. With a sigh, he puts a hand on the small of Ichigo's back leads him toward the dresser. He digs out a large shirt and a pair of boxers, helping Ichigo dress before leading him out into the hall.

Szayel's room isn't far from Grimmjow's, located in the center of the wing used for sleep in case he's needed. He has two rooms, one for sleeping and the other for his potions. This is the place they stored Ichigo's mixtures, all of them set on empty shelves to the right of the room. The orange head picks up a round vial with a slim neck; the liquid inside it is a pale pink. Grimmjow notices the slight hesitation when Ichigo uncorks the vial, amber eyes worried about something as the mouth of the vial sets on his bottom lip. Before he can question the other, however, Ichigo steels his resolve and tilts it back.

* * *

And so it begins! Well... again ;p I might post a new fic tomorrow, not sure. At the moment, I'm only posting 2 now, so I think you guys deserve another =) Lust is coming along, though not quickly. It's on chapter 11 and the cubs still aren't born. Though I didn't give up on the drama! XD I'm not giving any spoilers, but I think you'll all enjoy it =D Anyway, I'm gonna go back to writing my fics =) Enjoy the update ;p

Ichi: Shiro stole your first note. =(

Shiro: Tattle-tale! DX

Vae: It's fine. He's gotten it out of his system now.

Ichi: I hate to learn what he wants to do next.

Grimm: *walks in* Hey, Ichi, let's go for a walk. =)

Shiro: *looks Grimm over* ... What do ya think of a threesome? XD

Ichi: ... I'll kill you! Don't touch my man! DX


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated... in a couple days I think ^^; I'm sure I meant to. Oh well, here's the update for today. In case you're wondering, Asylum is on hold for now. You caught up to where I've stopped... at least, you've caught up to the chapter I've yet to fix up. I finished my cosplay outfit today, so until I start the second one (if I start the second one) I'll be writing. Still trying to think of a title for the new fic. I'd like to post it, but I refuse to do so until it's titled ^^; Still working on Lust, but slowing inching my way to the end. In case you guys haven't figured it out yet, Hunter is the last fic from my original list to be finished. I'll try and work on that one after Lust. That's about it for the fic updates =D

Ichi: Shiro's missing! D=

Grimm: Are you serious? Where'd he go?

Ichi: I have no clue! I've been looking all day and I just can't find him!

Vae: Did you find Gin?

Ichi: ... wait... why would i look for Gin?

Grimm: Ichi, when no one can find you, where are you usually hiding?

Ichi: I'm not hiding, dumbass, I'm with you in... I don't want to know where he is anymore. T^T

* * *

Chapter 7

Grimmjow's pride is exhausted to say the least. It's only been two days and the demon is getting on their last nerve. Ichigo, of course, isn't any better but at least he takes others into account. Right now, Shiro has been complaining constantly. He's not even into the mood swings yet; he just likes being a pain in the ass. Ichigo, however, has seemed awfully sick since he became heavy with Grimmjow's second litter. His irritation comes from nausea and fever, he's normally covered in a sheen of cold sweat, and his color has paled. Grimmjow is worried. Thanks to Uryu's quick thinking and their resident witch and hybrid's ability to cast runes, Aizen's seer has been blocked from their territory.

"Shiro, I thought you were watching Ichigo!" Grimmjow snaps.

"I was… then he punched me in the face an' I watched 'im walk out the door," Shiro grins.

"Idiot! He's ill, I can't have him losing our litter because of your stupidity!" the jaguar roars. "The next time you neglect your duty when I ask you to watch him, I'll refuse to have sex with you for the next year!"

Shiro's face goes chalky at that, fear within those golden orbs. He won't press Grimmjow again, that's for sure. The demon can handle a lot of punishments from the jaguar, even likes them, but no sex is the one he just can't deal with gracefully. Grimmjow storms out of the room, his search for his younger mate beginning.

Ichigo is in a little niche behind the waterfall of Szayel's garden. This little area grows the plants that need more darkness, some even glowing within it. The orange head just needs to get away for a bit, Shiro was driving him nuts. The stress the demon lays upon him is worse for him now that the mage is medicating himself with those potions. He sighs and curls up into a tighter ball. He has to continue taking that pinkish potion three times a day now that he's started. Since he's supposed to eat with them and he hid away just after breakfast, Ichigo has a basket packed with snacks in his hiding place.

"There you are," Szayel muses. "I was wondering where you got off to. Lilinette has been on guard at the den's entrance and she never misses anyone leaving."

"I just needed to get away," Ichigo sighs out. "Shiro is stressing me out and it's making me sicker."

"… Did you tell Grimmjow about how taxing this will be on your body?"

"No. I'd prefer he didn't know."

The hybrid enters the niche and sits beside Ichigo, sighing lightly before plucking a few herbs and flowers. Ichigo watches Szayel place them in a pouch, wondering what he'd need them for. They're quiet for a long time, the mage tensing when he hears Grimmjow calling for him outside his safe haven.

"He's been searching for you for fifteen minutes now," the pink haired male states. "He's checked all over the den… it's likely he'll panic and tear up his territory next. Shall I do something to stop him?"

"… Tell him I'm fine and you know where I am. You're supposed to be in charge of my health anyway, right?" Ichigo muses. "It would be much better for me to stay in a stress free environment."

"It would, but I doubt sitting in a damp space behind a waterfall would be considered good for you. I'll make him aware of your state of stress, he would appreciate an update I'm sure. I'll also give him options on how to relieve your level of stress. Stay here, I'll be back."

Ichigo nods gratefully, reaching into his basket to get something for lunch. Beside the sandwich he made up is another vial of his potion. He swallows it quickly, turning to his food once that's done. His head is light, his heart hammering in his chest, and Ichigo is afraid his food won't stay down. Once he gets a little something in his stomach, though, the symptoms settle.

Grimmjow growls to himself, pacing in Szayel's garden. When the anaconda makes his presence known, his leader can't help but jump in surprise. The pink haired hybrid has always been light on his feet, yet Grimmjow only misses him when he's highly agitated about something.

"Szayel! What are you doing here?"

"You mean aside from the fact this is my area?" the other smirks playfully. "I've come to tell you Ichigo is fine. He's sitting with me, so I can watch over his stress level."

"Stress level?"

"Grimmjow, you need to understand the mixture of potions he's consuming can be deadly if not handled properly. The more stressed he gets, the sicker he'll become. I would suggest keeping him around someone with a mild mannered personality or a calming presence. He seems to be fine around me; Ulquiorra might be a good choice. Even Chad or Uryu, if the later can behave himself."

"I see. I'll figure it out today," the jaguar sighs. "In the meantime, would you mind watching him?"

"Not at all, I happen to enjoy his company."

"Thanks. Shiro also needs some company before I strangle him," Grimmjow mutters. "Any ideas on who to place with him?"

"Hallibel," Szayel states without thought. "If anyone can make him behave, it'll be her. Ulquiorra if you'd like to be a bit nicer… maybe Nell, she's pretty tough as well. She also has the added benefit of being your blood, so Shiro won't willingly harm her for irritating him. He'd be too afraid you wouldn't sleep with him anymore."

"Good idea!"

Shiro is stretched out on the bed when Grimmjow finds him, curvaceous body bare from the heat. To save for confusion, everyone continues to call Shiro a 'he'. Nnoitra was the last to mention his gender change; he was beaten badly by the ill tempered demon. At the sight of Grimmjow, Shiro sits up a bit and puts an alluring expression on his feminine face. The demon entices his current lover with all the skill he's picked up over the many years of his life.

"Forget it," Grimmjow growls in warning. "I'm still pissed at you!"

"Awe, come on!" Shiro whines in his slightly higher voice. "Ain't it 'nough ya won the lil bitch fer yerself? Ya should be thankin' me! I wanna fuck, get over here an' take care a the demon carryin' yer fuckin' litter!"

"… I talked with Szayel," the jaguar murmurs as he sits on the edge of the bed. "I didn't like what he had to say. I know him well, he's hiding something… making things seem less serious than they actually are. Something isn't right."

Shiro hums as he drapes himself against Grimmjow's back, his thin arms wrapping around the other's neck. He leans forward to press his newly gained breasts against the other, noting the worry on Grimmjow's face easily. It's a sight Shiro's never come across before. He's usually Grimmjow's closest lover, yet the demon's always been able to care for himself. At this change in mood, Shiro pushes away his urges and lays his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yer scarin' me, Grimm-kitty," he admits quietly. "I never saw ya like this 'fore."

"… Szayel said the mixture Ichigo's taking could be deadly if not handled correctly, but I think there's more to it. Do you think… Do you think Ichigo would be stupid enough to take a deadly mixture like that? That he would do so without telling me the risks he's taking?"

"I don' know," Shiro shrugs. "I ain't never been good at readin' my summoners. I honestly thought he'd tell me ta fuck off when I gave 'im the option a gettin' preggers."

Nelliel roams into the room, smiling widely as she stops at the end of the bed. Shiro stares at her, growling in irritation at the interruption. He's about to lash out at the other verbally, yet Grimmjow moves away from him to stand.

"Nell's gonna be your companion throughout your pregnancy," the jaguar practically dictates. "Ichigo will stay with a companion as well. I'm not chancing either of you losing my cubs, so get used to it! I would appreciate it if you'd behave around Ichigo from now on, your presence is stressing him into sickness."

"Ain't my fault he's a fuckin' pansy ass," Shiro bristles. "Where is the lil princess anyway?"

"… I don't know. All I know is that he's accompanied by Szayel for the moment."

"Hmm… looks like I ain't the only one stressin' 'im out," the demon smirks mischievously.

Grimmjow doesn't take the bait as Shiro wants. Instead he heads out to find Szayel and check on his younger lover. In the hall, he catches Stark heading to the dining room with Lilinette. Ulquiorra is napping in his room with Uryu taking up the extra bed, but Orihime is missing. She's likely outside with Chad, the two rather close friends. He'll usually accompany her when she forages for fruit and such. Within Szayel's area, the pink haired man watches Ichigo by the lake. Hallibel and Gin are swimming in the lake, trying to coax the mage in with them. His face is bright red, so they must be skinny dipping again. Nnoitra is sitting by Szayel, getting his side looked at. His last fight with the witches left him injured by a blade.

"It's okay," Hallibel remarks. "The water is warm enough, I won't let you drown."

"I… I don't have a swimsuit," Ichigo stammers with a growing blush.

"Ah, just get in, damn it!" Nnoitra growls.

He pushes Ichigo's lower back, knocking him into the water in the clothes he's wearing. The mage flails about in his shock, sputtering up water in a panic before Hallibel gets a hold of him. She calms him and Ichigo relaxes. Once he's not panicked, she allows him to swim around on his own. It's actually quite soothing for his frazzled state, therapeutic in a manner the mage really needs. He floats around the lake, steering clear of the waterfall.

"Having fun?" Grimmjow smiles.

"It took long enough to get him in the water," the silver fox smiles.

"You're both naked!" Ichigo protests. "If I wanted to hang around nudity all day, I would've stayed with that asshole demon!"

Gin smiles wider, chuckling at the mage's modesty. His intended mate dunks him beneath the water without hesitation, irritated he'd tease the sweet little mage in such a way. He surfaces, sputtering and gasping for breath. The silver fox swims away from Hallibel with a pout. Ichigo watches in confusion, yet decides it's best not to ask. He swims over to the edge of the lake, watching as Grimmjow sits in the grass there.

"I was worried about you," the jaguar sighs. "Don't disappear on me like that again, understand? I need to know where you are at all times, or it's likely I'll end up hurting someone looking for you. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo frowns. "I just needed some time alone. I made sure to eat and everything, all right? I'm not going to neglect my health, not when I'm carrying my children. They deserve the best chance of survival I can give them."

"Ichigo… how dangerous are these potions you're taking?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

Ichigo doesn't answer at first, worried about Grimmjow's reaction to the truth. Ichigo himself hesitated when taking the first potion. After a long moment, he wonders if he can just float away and leave the conversation behind. At the expectant look on the jaguar's face, however, he knows it'll never happen.

"I already made certain my chances of a complete birthing are adequate," he states. "The potion that speeds up conception is dangerous, that's true. The faster you make it, the more havoc it wreaks upon a person's system. I've cut down the time to two weeks; my chances of survival are just short of fifty percent."

"That's not what I would call good odds!" Grimmjow growls in frustration. "Why would you do something like this?"

"… To help," the mage whispers. "I just want to help as much as I can. I'm strong, you know. I can beat this. At least, I'm pretty sure I can. With the people surrounding me, I know I'll be fine. Orihime is a wonderful healer, Szayel is an awesome potion master and medic, Ulquiorra has the knowledge of centuries in his mind… I have faith in their abilities; I know they'll take care of me just fine. Don't worry so much."

Grimmjow wants to argue, yet holds his tongue. He trusts in his pride, yet Ichigo is irreplaceable to him. He can't lose his mate, not even for the litter he carries. Ichigo swims over to Hallibel, watching Gin carefully. That mischievous smile is one he simply doesn't trust. Curiosity gets the best of Ichigo, he figured Grimmjow would hang around Shiro. After all, the demon is heavy with Grimmjow's first litter… Ichigo's is just an afterthought.

"Why aren't you with Shiro?"

"Nelliel's punishing him," Grimmjow waves off. "I'm angry he manipulated you into this without caring for your health, so she'll be annoying him until I decide to forgive him."

"… You should spend time with him," the mage comments. "He's carrying your first litter, after all."

"And you're carrying my second, what makes a difference?" the jaguar shrugs. "Besides, you're less likely to jump me in your current state of health. All Shiro's been doing is attempting to entice me into having sex with him. It's getting a bit annoying."

"I wish Hall were like that wit me," Gin pouts.

"That will never happen," the blonde scoffs in return.

The silver fox slides down in the water until it almost touches his nose, seeming to hide from the blonde fox he's been chasing. Ichigo still isn't certain they're mates or not, they seem to tolerate one another more than anything… maybe because they're the only foxes in the pride.

Shiro marches into the garden with Nelliel right behind him. His female features are twisted in rage, bloodlust lying just beyond the surface as his brow ticks. The woman with sea green curls giggles at the sight. She dances around to walk backward before Shiro, reaching forward and flicking the other's nose playfully. Shiro growls, tugging at long white locks and screaming in frustration.

"Ya fuckin' psycho imp!" he shouts. "Get the fuck 'way from me!"

"Nuh-uh, not a chance. Grimmy told me to stay beside you no matter what!" she sings out. "I'm not leaving you at all! You might even have to sleep in my room! Won't that be fun? A sleepover? Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Grimm! I fuckin' swear I'll kill this bitch! Get her the fuck 'way from me!"

"Shiro, I'm sure you understand what the punishment will be for harming my blood," Grimmjow glowers. "You'll take your punishment, or you'll give up me as a lover."

"… Yer fuckin' cruel," Shiro grumbles. "Every bit the demon I'd expect from ya."

Grimmjow grins wickedly, lying back in the grass and tucking his arms behind his head. Shiro notes that Ichigo is hiding timidly near the rocks. Hallibel isn't too far from him, however it's obvious this is out of character for the mage. Shiro would expect him to throw something, drag him into the water and try to drown him, but right now he's so… wrong.

"Get over here, bitch!" Shiro yells.

"You're calling me the bitch?" Ichigo scoffs. "I'm not the one with breasts here, now am I?"

"You're so lucky Grimm-kitty told me ta be nice 'round ya!" the lust demon shouts. "Come here right now! I wanna talk ta ya!"

"I'll pass, you stress me out too much."

Shiro opens his mouth to yell again, yet Grimmjow's hand over it stops him. He turns golden eyes to his lover, a question lying within them. Sadness can been seen in the depths of the jaguar's orbs, worrying Shiro once more at the strange emotion.

"Enough, Shiro," Grimmjow murmurs quietly. "I don't want to stress him out, his chances of surviving the birth are already cut too low for my liking."

"Wh-what?" Shiro gasps. "What do ya mean? I thought he was…"

"The potion tears apart his system… his chances are less than fifty percent. The more stressed he is, the less likely he'll live."

Shiro's gaze turns sad at the news. This is his fault; his mage might die because of his selfishness. Compared to the other mages he's used as gateways in the past, Ichigo is great. Shiro really likes him; he's just antagonistic by nature. He lets his gaze fall back on Ichigo, really taking in the vibrant mage. For the first time, he notices the paleness to that tan skin and the dark circles under dulled amber eyes. He doesn't stay in the water long, the effort to stay afloat too much in his weakened state. Grimmjow helps him onto the grass and Szayel wraps a thick fluffy towel around his shoulders. With every movement, Shiro can see the strain. He sighs in regret, looking to the ground at his feet. Sure he was pissed at the gender bender potion, he wanted to get back at the mage, but he never wanted to kill him.

* * *

Lmao! This took me all day to edit, because I left to go to the store and people keep chatting with me on Facebook ;p Oh well, it's done now. I think I may have missed one or two things, as I'm very easy to distract, but other than that it should be good. I started watching Fairy Tail the other day, I love it XD One of my friends had mentioned the characters remind him of One Piece, but I told him Natsu is smarter than Luffy... and that Loki guy that flirts with everyone looks a bit like Ichigo ;p

Shiro: Another Ichi! Yeah! I have _two_ aibous to bug! XD

Ichi: That's a great idea! Go bother them for a bit! =D

Shiro: *runs off to see 'other Ichi'*

Grimm: You look relieved. =)

Ichi: I am! Do you have any idea how stressful it is keeping him under control and cleaning up after his outbursts? T^T

Grimm: Awe, come here, Kitten. Let Grimmjow make you feel all better =3

Ichi: ... Well... I don't have anything better to do... *climbs onto Grimmjow's lap*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay... so... yeah =( Yesterday was a crappy day for me. I woke up sick, my computer spontaneously shut itself off after I wrote 8 pages of chapter 9 for asylum, I didn't save it (thanks goodness for autosave), my hand hurt from beating up my computer in frustration, and facebook chat kept disconnecting on me. Needless to say, it wasn't my day. Thankfully, I managed to finish Chapter 9 of Asylum later. I'm still sick, my head is so stuffy I can't breathe, but I'm gonna try and get some work done anyway. I might write chapter 10 of asylum today! Later I might work on my fanfics... or take a nap. I don't know which, so whatever comes first.

Shiro: I don' wanna catch it, stay 'way from me! DX

Ichi: *sneezes on Shiro*

Shiro: Gah! Sick germs! DX *runs away*

Grimm: ... You're not sick.

Ichi: I know! I just wanted to freak him out! XD

Grimm: You're so nice, Kitten. =3

* * *

Chapter 8

Two more days and Ichigo is weary. He's lying in the garden with Ulquiorra watching him, staring at the sunlight shining down. It's warm on his face, he likes that, yet the day just seems so harsh. He woke up puking blood, an unfortunate side effect of his potion. After that, he barely kept down his breakfast. He almost missed taking his potion because he passed out, Shiro irritated him to the point he attempted to strangle the other, and Grimmjow has been shadowing him all day!

"Have you ever thought the day was just too stressful?" Ichigo sighs.

"Many times," the vampire admits. "But stress doesn't harm me as it has been doing you."

"… I can't help it," Ichigo sighs. "That demon irks me more than anyone I've ever come across! How can one being be so insanely annoying? It should be impossible!"

Ulquiorra smirks minutely at that, falling silent once more. Shiro really has been pressing his luck. Not only is he verbally irritating, but he's recently learned Ichigo has some interesting reactions to his new form. He's spent all day walking around nude, drowning Ichigo in his huge breasts, pressing himself against the smaller male's back, and playfully bouncing in the mage's lap. Ichigo's face has been so red the others are shocked he hasn't passed out from it all.

Ichigo closes his eyes, sighing at the smell of mint and lavender. The waterfall is rushing in the background, the cool air off the lake soothing his heated skin. A small smile touches the mage's lips; it really isn't that bad here. He's about to drift off when Shiro's presence tenses up his muscles again.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters.

"There ya are! I been lookin' all over fer ya!" the demon grins. "Yer 'sposed ta be in the dinin' area, we're eatin' lunch. Grimmy went ta look fer ya outside, but I told 'im I'd find ya in here. Come on!"

"It would be best," Ulquiorra comments. "You need to eat and take your potion."

Ichigo heads into the dining area with the others, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Ulquiorra is worried about the young hybrid, his green eyes never leaving the slight form of the mage. When they enter the room, everyone is already there. Ichigo sits at Grimmjow's side, the jaguar leaning over and kissing his cheek affectionately. Shiro takes the seat on his other side, grinning wickedly when he's given the same treatment. Szayel sets Ichigo's plate before him, putting a slim vial next to his glass of juice. Ichigo pushes it away.

"Ichigo, you need to take your potion before eating," he sighs.

"… I don't want to take them anymore," he mutters. "They make me feel too sick, I don't want to be sick anymore… it's taxing."

"You can't stop them now, Ichigo, it'll kill you. You knew this when you started the treatment."

"But…"

"Ichigo, take the damn potion," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm not gonna have you dying on me."

Ichigo stares at it for a long moment, yet eventually uncorks the vial and downs the pinkish liquid. The taste still makes him grimace; the potion still upsets his stomach. Ichigo downs his juice before eating, sighing when the nausea passes. He's quiet as he eats, not even getting through the first plate before he's playing with it. Seeing he's not about to finish, Shiro pulls his plate away and eats the rest. He ignores Grimmjow's angry growl, Ichigo patting the jaguar's arm to still it. He wasn't going to finish it, there's no reason to waste.

"Go ahead and eat, guys," Grimmjow sighs. "The women have had their fill."

"I want more," Shiro pouts.

Grimmjow waves toward the food in the center of the table, unmoved by the pout from his now female lover. Shiro digs in along with the dominants of the pride, yet Ichigo just stares at the table. His head has been getting fuzzy lately, it irritates him. Grimmjow lays an arm across Ichigo's shoulders, drawing him closer. The mage decides to take in the warmth from his lover.

"I'm tired," the mage yawns.

"Shiro's going to attempt to gather information from the witches in my territory," Grimmjow informs. "You'll be able to nap without interruption while he's gone… I'll stay with you."

"See ya later, Ichi-bitch!" Shiro grins. "Don' sleep too long. Oh, an' ya need ta get yer sexual desires taken care a too, ya know. Can' ferget that!"

He cackles as he vanishes in that black void. Ichigo ignores everything he says, though he blushes at the comments on sex. He heads into the bedroom and curls up on the bed, allowing room enough for Grimmjow to join him. The mage has found that his were-tiger side enjoys the extra attention from his lover, especially since it means Grimmjow will show such attention to their cubs later. Shiro, however, was right. Though he's been feeling weak, his body still desires his lover's touch... desires to be filled by him.

Grimmjow lies on his back, Ichigo curled into his side. He's close to falling asleep… when slim fingered hands begin toying with the waistband of his pants. Cyan orbs open wide, glancing down at the mage in his arms. Ichigo's eyes are closed still, yet he's definitely awake.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Mm… I want to play."

"You've been weak all day," he frowns. "Do you think you have enough energy for that?"

"I don't need enough energy, you do. I just have to try and stay awake… but if I can't, you can finish anyway," Ichigo states as he starts to move about.

He straddles Grimmjow's hips, amber eyes already half lidded with fatigue. The mage doesn't look to be in a state for sex. Grimmjow runs a hand through orange locks, noting the first signs of a baby bump. It's barely visible, but he can see it… and that puts him off to thrusting into the offered body vigorously.

"Baby, I don't think we should be having sex until you give birth," he sighs finally. "I'm not giving in to Shiro, either, so you'll both have to deal with it. Okay? I don't want to risk your health because of a surge in hormones."

"… Okay, fine."

Ichigo knows Grimmjow is right, his health is horrible and taxing his body will only make matters worse. He can't help the typical hormones rampaging within him, however. With a sigh, he lays atop Grimmjow's chest. The other envelopes him in an embrace, kissing the top of Ichigo's head lovingly. They can hear noise outside the room, Nelliel peeking in cautiously before skipping in.

"What is it, Nell?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Well… uh… Szayel is worried about Ichigo," she offers. "Shiro has also mentioned an increase in witch presence… they've begun the hunt. If they capture Ichigo, he won't be able to take his potions and it'll kill him."

"No one will touch him," the jaguar growls. "Send Ulquiorra out to dispatch the witches with Nnoitra. I will _not_ have them reaching this den!"

Shiro moves about the trees carefully, keeping low and quiet. Though he's not particularly eager for these children, he has natural motherly instincts. Pregnant demons are far more vicious than typical ones. His guard has strengthened thanks to his pregnancy, his power surging along with his bloodlust. There's a snapping twig to his right, the demon sinking lower into the brush. A few witches wander toward him, so Shiro scoots into a prime position for attack. Just as he's about to leap, a crackle of mana stops him. His golden eyes widen, searching for the cause of such a power boost.

"Have you found anything?" Aizen comments from the edge of Grimmjow's territory.

"No, we can't get far enough into the territory to locate their den. They're extremely possessive of their area."

"Then try harder. Burn down the forest if you must, I want that mage."

"… Yes, Aizen."

They all line up, holding out their hands and casting fire spells. They all bounce off Orihime's shield. Aizen stops them without a word, stepping closer to the shield of golden light and touching it carefully. The gold lights up beneath his palm, resistant to any force or magic used upon it.

"… Orihime Inoue," he frowns. "I had wondered where that little white witch had gotten off to. This will be a problem; her power is far too great for even me to cancel out. She's a rare breed."

Orihime used to be in Aizen's coven, though it wasn't by choice. Aizen had pissed off a coven of vampires, Ulquiorra's coven. When they laid siege to his own, Ulquiorra found Orihime locked in one of Aizen's towers. He spirited her away, yet the brunette had assumed she had been killed. Her powers were undeveloped at that time, she was still quite young… only ten. Ulquiorra took her to Szayel, who taught her everything he knew as a witch… which was a lot. Though she was young at that time, Ulquiorra never saw her as a child. He could feel the spark of a soul mate within her and cared for her as best he could. Now they stand at one another's side proudly, raising Uryu as their fledgling and child. Eventually, she'll allow the vampire to turn her as well.

"What shall we do now, sir?"

"… Continue your assault within the forest, but you can't use magic… her shield will cancel it out. Try to capture the white witch if possible; she's the key to taking down this shield."

"That ain't gonna be a good idea, Aizen," a familiar voice sings.

Gin steps from the trees, arms over his chest and tail swaying behind him; he smiles widely at the witch. Shiro is curious by his presence; Gin isn't the type to run head long into battle. The demon stays low and out of sight, cautious about losing his litter. Aizen seems unnerved by Gin's presence, yet doesn't order an attack. The silver fox has stayed behind Orihime's shield, so he just has to worry about physical attacks. His animal form is small and fast when he wants it to be, so he's confident he'll be able to get away.

"Gin," Aizen frowns. "How long has it been since our last meeting?"

"Ten years," the man smiles. "I've been waitin' ta pay ya back fer that meetin', ya know? I was pretty damn sore fer a long while after ya ran me through!"

"And yet, here you stand. Still haven't learned your place."

"I can' wait 'til that lust demon kills yer ass," the fox smiles darkly. "I'll be right there on the sidelines, cheerin' 'im on."

"I missed you, too, Gin," the brunette spits out venomously. "What are you doing here?"

Gin shrugs uncaringly, moving gracefully along the ground. He doesn't like to stand still. He knows Shiro is in the area, which is why he's here. Grimmjow would kill him if he allowed something bad to happen to the little demon. Aizen is too close to their territory, his very presence makes these beings more threatening.

"Yer barkin' up the wrong tree, Aizen. Ya should ferget 'bout this pack an' that little mage. He don' wanna be wit ya, just deal wit it an' move on."

"Why should you care who I choose to mate with?"

"So… he wasn' lyin'," Gin smirks. "Wow… yer seriously lookin' ta mate wit that mage? What the fuck is screwed up in yer head?"

Gin cackles at that, leaning against a thick tree trunk as he holds his stomach. Shiro can see Aizen's brow twitching in anger, smirking to himself at the sight. The brunette has always wanted what he couldn't have, just like any demon… just like him and Grimmjow. It's just beyond him why anyone would not want to belong to him, yet Ichigo is furiously adamant he doesn't need anyone. Shiro can see how he'd be an interesting target for anyone.

"Ichigo is the most powerful mage in centuries! I want that power for myself!"

"So ya gotta force 'im ta be yer mate? Are ya that desperate ya gotta search outside yer own coven fer a little piece a ass?" Gin teases.

"I'm not! I want what I want! And I want him!"

"What a temper tantrum," Gin laughs. "I thought ya were more mature than that! What the hell would a powerful mage like Ichigo want wit a whiney little witch-bitch like ya? He don' need yer prissy ass poutin' and shit, he needs a real man fer his mate. Someone that takes care a 'im 'fore themselves. Face it, Aizen… yer not even close ta that."

"Kill him!"

The witches run forward at their infuriated master's order, yet Gin shifts into his tiny fox form and prances through the brush. They can't see him beneath the grass and bushes. With a joyous laugh that echoes through the trees, Gin is gone. Shiro backs away quietly, disappearing in his black void without signaling his presence one bit.

Ichigo is yelling at Szayel when the two return, the orange head pushing his doctor away with a foot to his stomach and a hand to his cheek. Shiro and Gin stop to take it in, glancing over to see Grimmjow shaking his head.

"Please, Ichigo, don't be difficult!" the pink haired hybrid sighs. "You need to take your potions and eat dinner."

"I don't want it anymore!" Ichigo shouts. "I don't want it! I'm tired of throwing up blood and falling asleep on my damn feet! I want to stop now!"

"Stopping isn't a choice you have! Take the damn potion and eat something!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Szayel shifts into his snake form, winding around Ichigo's body. The mage fights weakly, cursing up a storm in the process. The end of Szayel's tail has the potion vial, raising it to Ichigo's lips. He seals them tightly, looking away in annoyance and defiance. With a hiss of anger, the hybrid wraps his mouth around Ichigo's head. Ichigo obviously panics, opening his mouth to yell for help. At that point, the snake drops the liquid in and pushes Ichigo's head down. The mage's jaws are forced shut by the pressure, Szayel's mouth above and his coil beneath deterring him from moving. Ichigo gags on the potion, yet still swallows it. His glare holds venom as he's released.

"Come eat dinner, Ichigo," Grimmjow calls. "You can yell at Szayel later."

"I'll _kill_ him later!"

"There will be no killing other pride members," the jaguar states. "Now get your ass over here and eat something. You, too, Shiro."

The female-turned demon skips over to Grimmjow's side, sitting down and waiting for his kiss. Grimmjow waits for Ichigo to sit first, kissing the mage before his demon. Nelliel sets their plates down this time, smiling brightly even though Ichigo's in such a foul mood. As they eat, Grimmjow alternates which one he pets the hair of. Though Shiro seems happy for the attention, Ichigo attempts to bite his hand a couple times.

"Don' be that way," Shiro hisses. "Ya should be happy he's payin' ya 'tention."

"Don't talk to me! This is your fault!"

"Just 'cause yer a dumb bitch don' mean it's my fault," Shiro scoffs. "Ya had a choice, ya chose ta be stupid. That's on ya, not me. If ya didn' wanna save everyone, this wouldn' a happened."

In his anger, Ichigo throws his glass at the other. Grimmjow gasps and quickly catches it inches from the demon's face. While Shiro's hormones are making him more agreeable, Ichigo's becoming far more violent. Grimmjow had thought the _demon_ would be the one he had to worry most about.

"I don't want to eat anymore!" Ichigo bristles.

"You'll finish your plate," the jaguar frowns.

Ichigo glares at him, pushing the plate onto the floor.

"I'm done."

"I should make you eat that off the fucking floor," Grimmjow snarls. "Nelliel, get Ichigo another plate. You finish this one, or I'll lock you in the fucking room with Shiro all day tomorrow!"

Ichigo stares at the other for a long while, testing his bluff, yet eventually gives in. The demon snickers across the table quietly, loving how Ichigo's getting all the punishment now. The mage is so volatile. Shiro highly doubts Grimmjow will be stupid enough to get him preggers again, though the thought brings a wicked grin to the demons lips. He'd love to see how that turns out.

* * *

The way things are going now, I'd love to see how a second pregnancy turns out, too ;p I bet all of you are thinking the same thing XD I'm glad I took the time to edit this, I found quite a few mistakes ^^; Anyway, I need to figure out what I'm doing next. I'll talk to you all tomorrow when I update!

Ichi: Whoa, wait a minute... you're not getting me preggers a second time, are you? 00

Vae: Of course I'm not... I don't have the equipment for that. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: I do! XD

Ichi: I'm not getting preggers a second time, am I? *growls out in anger*

Vae: That's entirely up to Grimm, I"m not having sex with you. *waves off innocently*

Grimm: I'll have to think about it. Whereas I love cubs... I love sex more. It's a difficult decision for a man to make. =3

Ichi: T^T


	9. Chapter 9

Your next update XD I think I'll draw a bit today, though I'm not positive on that. I have a few pics in mind, but you know how that goes... they always look better in your head T^T Anyway, I might work on my book more today... fanfics later ;p Yesterday was all Asylum, however, as I started to browse deviantart =D I find their character pose pages to be very helpful at times!

Shiro: I like poses! XD

Ichi: ... Not those kind you perv! DX

Shiro: What? They're still poses. ;p

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo wakes on day five, leaning over the edge of the bed and throwing up in the bucket placed there. It's crimson, just like it has been the past four days. What he wouldn't give for an actual toilet to flush away all this blood. He wants running water… he _needs_ running water! He can't take the cold baths in the lake outside the den, the potty breaks in the bushes. The later would be fine in his animal form, but the pregnancy won't allow him the shift. He stumbles from bed, searching for some place to be alone and whine.

"What are you doing up, Ichigo?" Nelliel wonders as he passes. "It's too early; we haven't finished making breakfast yet."

"I just… want to look around. Is there a spare room no one uses?" he asks quietly.

"Oh sure! Come on, I'll show you!"

She takes Ichigo's hand and leads him deep into the bedroom area of the den. Everyone is still sleeping peacefully; Hallibel and Nelliel are the only two awake. They usually wake early to cook breakfast for the pride. Orihime used to, but she isn't a very good cook. It seems only Ulquiorra can force down her strange dishes, but that may be because his taste buds are dead.

"Here you go! What did you need it for?"

"Nothing really, thank you for showing me," he smiles. "If Szayel wakes up before I make my way back… could you not tell him where I am?"

"Sorry, Ichi, everyone needs to know where you are at all times… especially Szayel and Grimmy."

He groans, yet nods in understanding. Nelliel heads back the way she came, leaving Ichigo to his own devices. He can live without many luxuries, that's true enough, but running water isn't one of them. He searches his mind for the spell his master taught him, one used to create Kisuke's whole house, and holds a hand toward the empty room. Slowly, his spell coats the room and twists it into what he wants. When it's finished, Ichigo is sore and tired… but he has a lavish bathroom to spoil himself in!

"Thank the gods!" he sighs out in relief.

He enters the room and casts a shield over the door; no one will find it from the outside. Once that's finished, Ichigo roams through the bathroom and jumps in a warm bath. The mage sighs in relish, sinking into the warm liquid with a smile on his lips.

"Oh gods, I've missed this so damn much," he whispers in relief.

There are footsteps outside his new room, voices chatting quietly. Ichigo tries to ignore the noise, but his feline curiosity is strong. He turns to position himself in the tub so he can see out the door, frowning at the sight of Shiro and Nnoitra.

"Hey… didn't there used to be a room here?" Nnoitra wonders.

"Don' look like it," Shiro murmurs as he scratches his head. "Come on, we gotta find that bitchy mage fer breakfast. Grimm's already pissin' an' moanin' he wasn' there when he woke up."

"He's really attached to that little mage."

"Yeah… it's cute."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, relaxing in his bath once more. For a long time he watches people pass by, noting how much more desperate their expressions become in each passing. He doesn't understand why, he hasn't missed breakfast yet. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes! Finally, Szayel shows up. He starts to walk past the doorway, thinking it's nothing more than a wall, yet stops hesitantly. Staring straight ahead, he flicks out his tongue to taste the scents upon the air. Afterward, the pink haired man turns to face the wall and reaches out to touch it. His hand goes through the shield and he sighs in irritation before walking in.

"There you are," he says in annoyance. "Have you any idea how worried everyone is?"

"I don't know why," Ichigo mutters. "Nelliel brought me back here and it isn't breakfast time yet. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes, for fucks sake! Can't I have a little time to… what the hell are you looking at?"

"… This has most certainly _never_ been in this room," the snake frowns. "Were you using magic?"

"… Maybe," Ichigo remarks hesitantly.

The snake's expression goes from suspicious to a bit alarmed. He steps across the room in long strides, pressing glowing hands against Ichigo's bare shoulders. He searches the other male for any lapses in his mana, surprised to find that unlike his body that mana is still powerful.

"What is wrong with you?" Ichigo wonders.

"The use of your mana could weaken the shield around your soul," he scolds. "You need to be more careful about using spells while pregnant! You could seriously harm you or the children!"

"I'm not weak in mana, I'm weak in body!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm well aware of my limits! I can feel the level of mana I have to work with! Now go away, I'm trying to relax!"

The snake opens his mouth to argue, yet it's painfully obviously Ichigo hasn't been relaxing as much as they thought. He looks haggard, almost like a vampire that hasn't received enough nutrition, and it's scary. With a sigh of relent, Szayel leaves the room with a murmured comment about breakfast.

Grimmjow is searching the garden again when Szayel finds him, the snake setting a hand on his leader's shoulder. All the jaguar needs to do is look into those gold eyes; the calm there tells him Ichigo's been located. They begin walking toward the dining room.

"Well? Where is he?"

"He's found himself a little niche for relaxing," the snake offers. "He really needs it. He should return to us for breakfast, but he'll likely disappear again. Keep in mind; he's not likely to leave the den."

"_Where_ is he?" Grimmjow glowers.

"… He turned a spare room into a lovely bathroom," Szayel sighs. "He's taking a bath. You won't be able to find it by sight; however, he's shielded the door. You have to use your nose."

Grimmjow nods and sits in his usual spot, Shiro climbing onto his lap happily. Grimmjow allows the action, happy to be able to spoil at least one mother of his litters. Ichigo would be his main choice, but the orange headed mage is getting so hostile it's difficult to touch him. All eyes turn to the mage when he walks in, Nelliel and Hallibel carrying in the food. Ichigo walks straight over to his spot, but grabs a handful of Shiro's long white locks and yanks hard.

"Ouch! What the fuck is that fer?" the demon hollers.

"You're in my spot!" Ichigo snaps. "Move!"

"I was here first, ya hostile lil bitch!"

Ichigo growls in anger, pulling harder on Shiro's hair to drag him off Grimmjow's lap. The demon refuses to budge, gripping Ichigo's wrists hard enough to bruise. The jaguar's cyan orbs are wide, searching for help where he can find it. Everyone else, however, stays quiet and moves away from the three. Ichigo sets a foot against Grimmjow's chair, growling as he puts his back into pulling Shiro.

"Damn it! That fuckin' hurts!" Shiro shouts.

"It's supposed to!"

Shiro hisses and lashes out, his claws catching Ichigo's arm. Crimson droplets bead upon paling skin, causing the mage to get more pissed. His hands glow as he scowls at the demon he holds onto, his mouth muttering a spell. There's a poof of smoke that Grimmjow clears away, coughing as he waves his hand about. On his lap is a small white lizard, which Ichigo promptly shoos off. Once the lizard falls to the floor, Ichigo sits on Grimmjow's lap. Shiro returns in another poof of smoke, growling in fury as that cloud dissipates.

"Ya cheatin' lil bitch!"

"I told you to move," Ichigo comments icily. "You should've listened to me!"

"That's enough!" Grimmjow snarls. "Shiro, are you okay? The transformation didn't mess with the litter, did it?"

"… Would ya kill 'im if I said yes?"

"No, I wouldn't. Just answer the damn question."

Shiro shakes his head in the negative, getting up to sit in his own seat. He glowers at Ichigo, who seems quite pleased with himself as he sits upon the spot he won. Grimmjow rubs his back soothingly, drawing a purr from his tigress. They eat quietly, though an air of hostility hangs between them.

Aizen glares at those of his coven, the brunette witch sitting upon a high throne to look down on them all. He deserves more than this. He deserves a powerful lover at his side, his coven watching them adoringly, and the humans that once hunted them kneeling in chains. That's what the witch feels he deserves.

"Any news on my intended mate?" he wonders boredly.

"No, sir. The white witch is powerful, her runes are difficult to get passed. We'll continue trying. There is, however, word of the demon that's been roaming the forest."

"Oh?" the brunette asks with a raised brow. "Do tell."

"Their activity has fallen from an outright blood bath to a dull roar at the most. It's quite odd, but it would seem Grimmjow's pride has run them off."

"Did anyone manage to see what the demon looked like?"

"No, sir. No one that got close enough managed to survive their attack."

Aizen sighs and waves them off, waiting until they're all gone to motion for Vega to approach him. The witch with the knack for Seeing, steps toward the other hesitantly. Ever since Ichigo has proven to be so difficult to capture, Aizen has kept Vega _very_ close. Since the leader of the coven is allowed to use his witches any way he sees fit, if he wants the whole coven to lay down for him there isn't much they can do. He looks pointedly at the raven with expectant brown eyes, the other sighing as he drops to his knees. Aizen hums to himself as Vega undoes his pants, reaching forward and pulling the other closer… he's in the mood for more than just the regular oral attention.

Ichigo stills a moment, an unnatural feeling of dread falling heavily upon him. The mage looks around curiously, yet finds nothing to justify the emotion. With a shrug of his shoulders, he continues toward the entrance to the den. He's getting restless within the confined area, so the mage is hoping for a long walk in the trees.

"You're not allowed outside without someone with you!" Lilinette comments with her hands on her hips. "Now go back inside and don't even think about returning without Grimmy!"

Ichigo hesitates, yet retreats at the sound of the coyote pup's growl. He's not about to anger the pup, she's known for holding a grudge… and she's a terror. With a reluctant sigh, the mage turns around and goes back inside. Grimmjow is in the bedroom napping with Shiro, that's why Ichigo didn't bother them. Shiro's still mad at him for turning him into a lizard. He stops outside the door and takes a deep breath before opening it.

"Grimm?" he says quietly.

"Mm? Ichi?" Grimmjow murmurs sleepily. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just…"

"Then get the fuck out a here!" Shiro snaps.

Ichigo waits a moment, downtrodden at the command, and eventually begins to shut the door again. Grimmjow intakes sharply, quickly leaving the bed gripping the door. He opens it carefully, peeking around it to see Ichigo's expression. He seems so sad, so neglected, as he stares at the floor.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" the jaguar wonders.

"I just… wanted to take a walk outside," he sighs out. "Lily won't let me out without you."

"All right, just let me throw on some clothes," Grimmjow smiles. "We'll go for a nice little walk outside, get you some fresh air."

"What 'bout me?" Shiro whines.

"You're allowed to wander without supervision," the jaguar points out.

The demon pouts, crossing his arms over his ample breasts. Ichigo rolls his eyes, tempted to stick his tongue out at the demon. He resists the urge as he waits for Grimmjow. Once the jaguar is dressed, he wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and leads him toward the exit. Lilinette is there, attentive and scowling. When she sees that Grimmjow is with Ichigo this time, however, she allows them to pass.

Ichigo rubs is stomach unconsciously as they walk, the bump swelling a bit larger now. It's visible, yet his baggy shirt conceals it. Grimmjow is eager to touch the other's stomach, yet holds himself back. Shiro lets him touch wherever he pleases as long as he gets attention, but Ichigo has kept the jaguar on his toes since all this started.

"… I can't feel them yet," Ichigo sighs in disappointment. "It's too soon."

"Just be patient, they'll be kicking in no time."

"I want to know how many there are," the mage murmurs. "I want to know what they'll be. Why do I have to wait? How much longer will it take?"

"I don't know, baby," Grimmjow purrs. "It'll be soon, I'm sure. Next week, for certain."

Ichigo nods absently, stepping into a clearing with Grimmjow. There's movement on the other side, Grimmjow acting fast. He shifts into his horse-sized jaguar form, wrapping his tail around Ichigo's waist and gently tugging him back into the trees. Two witches stumble into the open area, their expressions frantic. Behind them, Gin and Hallibel leap after them in their fox forms.

"Hall, ta the left!" Gin shouts. "I'll… fuck! Grimm-kitty, don' fuckin' scare me like that! I almost reverted inta a lil fox kit! Ya know how fuckin' embarrisin' that is?"

"Shut the hell up and kill that witch!" Hallibel snarls. "If Grimmjow is out this far, he's not alone! We must protect his mate at all costs!"

The witches immediately dodge the attacks, searching for the mate they speak of. Ichigo stays close to the trees, itching to help and knowing it would be a bad idea. Grimmjow keeps them away from the mage, snapping his jaws viciously when they attempt to pass him. Finally, Hallibel manages to pin one with her large paws. She presses her weight onto the creature below her, crushing their ribcage with the force. Gin leaps over the two, prancing about the clearing as he plays with the second witch. Grimmjow hisses in irritation, slamming his paw into the creature. The witch is thrown across the clearing with the force, breaking against a tree.

"Next time Ichi's out here with me, don't fucking play with the witches!" he snarls with a swap of his paw. "I will _not_ risk his life for your tendency to play with your prey!"

"He's fine," Gin sulks. "I just wanted ta play fer a bit."

"Talk to Shiro, he likes to play chase," Grimmjow frowns.

Gin hangs his head, yet follows the two back. Ichigo is tired, so he's sitting on Grimmjow's back as the large jaguar moves through the forest. Hallibel has run ahead to start lunch with Nelliel, however Gin stays trailing behind Grimmjow. He'll talk to Shiro when they get to the den, but right now Ichigo might need another guard.

"Grimmjow, when we get back can I skip lunch?" Ichigo wonders hesitantly.

"No."

"But I don't want to take my potion."

"We've been going through this since you started this treatment, Ichigo," the jaguar sighs. "You have to keep taking your potions, no more arguments."

"… Will you take a bath with me when we're finished eating?" he asks hopefully.

Grimmjow smiles and nods his large feline head. That's one request he'll gladly oblige. Gin sighs and starts to weave between the trees in boredom, he never strays far and continuously searches for any threats to the pack beta. Grimmjow stills and sniffs the air, growling quietly before turning around. Gin notes this, taking the lead in his fox form to lay out a twisting trail. It'll lead all over the forest, backtracking and winding about to throw off their location. They need to protect their den from discovery or chance the two pregnant betas getting harmed.

* * *

Just so you guys know, the den stays undiscovered. I think I skipped a couple days before starting the next chapter ^^; I'm always so impatient when they're preggers. Nothing good can happen until they give birth, or therer's a chance the cubs get killed. I don't like taking that chance... I would be very tempted to give in to the drama demon upon my shoulder.

Shiro: I like that demon! Give in ta it! XD

Ichi: ...

Grimm: *nervous tones* Ichi? Normally you're the one arguing how Shiro's wrong and Vae shouldn't listen. =(

Ichi: ...

Grimm: Come on now, Kitten. We don't want our litter killed do we? D=

Ichi: ...

Shiro: Hmm... Okay, I'll take the side that says we should save 'em! XD

Grimm: Thank you, Shiro. I don't know what's gotten into my Kitten, but I don't think I like it.

Shiro: He's just pissed he's gettin' the short end a the straw, that's all. I mean, I wouldn' be happy if I were pukin' up blood every monrnin' either.

Ichi: *grumbles irately before leaving*

Grimm: ... I better stick close to him until this is all over. *sighs before following*

Shiro: Good luck wit that! XD


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the lack of author notes and updates. My laptop caught a virus and I can't edit or upload with my kindle. Until it's fixed I might have a lull in updates. On a brighter note, it's already been dropped off to be fixed! We just have to play the waiting game now.

Chapter 10

Shiro sighs, staring at the ceiling in boredom, and then shifts in bed. It's the second week now, Ichigo has become more and more elusive, and Shiro just wants this to all be over. He's noticed he's swollen suddenly, which means Ichigo adjusted his potion to speed things up further. That only serves to worry the demon and Grimmjow more, especially since Ichigo remains hidden even through meals now. The only time the mage joins them is when they sleep. Even then, the only hint he was with them is the warmth on his side of the bed. It would seem Ichigo is going out of his way to keep others from seeing him.

"I'm so fuckin' bored!" Shiro whines. "Did ya find that lil bitch yet?"

"No," Grimmjow sighs from the other side of the room. "I've looked all over, but I've yet to locate him. I think he's using his magic to keep me from getting near him. Even Szayel is having difficulties."

Grimmjow is curled up on the floor sulking, as he's been doing all day and the day before. He's been feeling depressed, useless, because his mate doesn't think him strong enough to take care of him. It's a massive blow to the jaguar's ego and Shiro feels a bit sorry for his lover.

"It ain't yer fault, ya know," he murmurs.

"But it _feels_ like my fault," Grimmjow mutters sullenly. "Why is he avoiding me? I just want to take care of him… make him feel wanted and needed. Isn't that what betas want? Especially pregnant ones. They need a lot of attention and I just want to give him that attention."

"… Yer such a fuckin' whiner," Shiro mutters. "I want attention, why don' ya give me all that attention ya wanna dole out? I'll be more than happy ta take it."

"… You get enough attention," the jaguar scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "Ichigo needs to know I'm going to be here for him, no matter what."

Shiro gives up, rubbing his stomach absently. There's a kick within his abdomen, the snowy haired demon gasping in surprise. This is going much faster than it should, Ichigo's taking a grave risk playing with their conception like this. Then again, the orange haired male has been increasingly difficult when it comes to getting him to take his treatment… perhaps he's just trying to get this over with too.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow wonders.

"It's kickin'."

"… That's not possible, it's too soon!"

"Someone's been playin' wit their treatment then, 'cause I felt a kick."

Grimmjow growls in annoyance, really taking the time to gaze upon his lover. Yesterday Shiro was only just showing a good sized baby bump, but now… his stomach is so swollen he'll be waddling horribly should he attempt to get up. The jaguar immediately stands and heads out to renew his search for Ichigo. Shiro goes with his this time, his link to his summoner strong enough to help out. They may actually manage to find the mage this time.

"His presence is weak," Grimmjow mutters in thought. "Could it be he's not hiding it on purpose? Could he be seriously ill? We have to find him before something bad happens!"

"He's in the garden," Shiro remarks as though it's obvious. "How can ya not tell? It's clear as fuckin' crystal ta me."

Grimmjow grips the demon's slender waist and leads him toward Szayel's area. He's been over this place with a fine toothed comb and has yet to locate the mage, so he doubts the smaller male is there… but he'll indulge Shiro this once. They head into the flourishing room, Shiro walking straight over to the waterfall and pointing to it.

"He's there."

"In the waterfall," Grimmjow comments flatly.

"No, behind it, dumbass," the demon spits out. "Fuck, I gotta do everythin' fer ya? I'm fuckin' preggers! I don' need this shit!"

"Just perfect, now _you're_ getting irritable."

Shiro says nothing more, sitting in the grass carefully with a hand on his distended belly. He grumbles to himself, tossing the long braid Nelliel made of his snowy locks behind him. He can't wait to get out of this damn female form and wreak some havoc! Grimmjow heads over to the side of the lake after shifting back to a human form, catching sight of a small alcove behind the waterfall. Careful not to fall in, he slides into the space. Ichigo is sleeping next to a basket of food, a thick furry blanket wrapped around him and a fluffy pillow beneath his head. His skin is so much pastier, the dark circles beneath his eyes making him look like a raccoon, and his orange locks are hanging limply from the sweat on his skin.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow sighs out in both relief and worry.

"Mm," he mumbles in his sleep.

Grimmjow moves closer to his mage, sitting beside him and drawing Ichigo onto his lap. The sickly mage curls up in his mate's arms, sighing contently as he nuzzles into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow runs a hand through soaked orange locks, frowning at the heat coming off his lover. Ichigo's sweat is freezing cold, but his skin is burning hot.

"Baby, you have a fever," the jaguar remarks. "You need to see Szayel for this… It was reckless of you to tamper with your potions."

"No more… p-potion," Ichigo murmurs in his sleep.

With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow carries Ichigo out of the alcove. Shiro is on his feet as quickly as possible… which isn't very quickly and involves a lot of cursing. Once he's managed to stand, the trio moves out of the garden and toward Szayel's hospital wing.

The pink haired hybrid is humming to himself, bandaging Gin's wounds from his earlier battle. The witches may not be able to use spells now, but they're not half bad with a blade. And their nails are fucking sharp! At the extra presence of Grimmjow and Shiro, both look up to face them. Ichigo is still asleep within Grimmjow's arms, his stomach so large it looks as though he might pop any second.

"Is he okay?" Szayel wonders.

"He has a terrible fever," Grimmjow informs. "Shiro thinks he may have tampered with his potions… he felt the baby kick today."

The pink haired man frowns and looks over the demon, who promptly snarls and swipes a clawed hand. It was only a warning, so it doesn't strike Szayel. The hybrid backs off and turns to Ichigo instead. He directs Grimmjow to lay the orange haired mage onto a bed, and then checks him over. The youth is definitely on the edge of losing control, if he stops fighting the effects of this strengthened potion for only a moment he'll likely die. Szayel doesn't dare use another mixture to bring down the fever lest he damage the boy further.

"… All we can do is watch over him carefully," he sighs regretfully. "If I try anything more, I may accidentally make things worse."

"This is… so frustrating!" Grimmjow snarls. "Why would he do something this stupid?"

"I honestly can't answer that. He seems like a very impulsive creature, he likely just wanted it all over with faster. It almost seemed like he thought he was dying slowly before."

Shiro rolls his eyes and backs out of the room, heading for the entrance to the den. He's tired of all this drama, he wants blood! With a grumble, he slips past Lilinette and strolls into the trees. The demon is furious and edgy. Everything is happening too fast, it's pissing him off further. Why couldn't Ichigo just let him have his down time?

Grimmjow rinses the wet rag, wiping down Ichigo's forehead once more. He's been sitting with the mage since Szayel and Nnoitra left, unwilling to leave his mate. The jaguar is worried about Shiro, yet knows the other will be careful enough. He'll know if the other gets in trouble. The mage shifts and groans, opening a single bleary amber eye.

"Mm… Grimmjow?" he whispers out.

"Hey, Tigress," the blue haired were smiles. "You had me worried. What were you thinking? Huh? You're close to death; do you really think it's worth it?"

"… Hindsight being twenty-twenty?" Ichigo smiles weakly. "Not really. I would gladly take puking up blood to this… but at least I'm _extremely_ relaxed right now."

"You're going to be the death of me, do you realize that?" the jaguar sighs. "Why did you do this? Why risk your life? You were doing just fine with your regular treatment!"

"But I didn't want it anymore," the mage frowns. "I wanted it to be over, I didn't care what I had to do I just wanted it to stop. I'm sorry I made things worse."

Grimmjow says nothing, not wanting to upset the ill mage. Instead, he dabs the cool rag on Ichigo's overheated skin. The youth sighs, reaching up and taking the jaguar's hand in his. It feels good, so good, to have this little bit of comfort. Ichigo was never scared of what would happen, he knew he would be in for a serious fight. The deciding factor for him is that he's always been a hell of a fighter.

His decision, however, was selfish at best. Ichigo normally doesn't do anything for himself; he's far too worried about everyone else. This time, though, he acted without thought to how it would affect those around him. Once he realized his mistake, Ichigo did everything possible to hide it from those in the den. He didn't want them to see him looking so frail. Leave it to Grimmjow and Shiro to destroy any hope he had of dealing with this alone.

"Oh well," he murmurs to himself sleepily. "The comfort is nice."

Grimmjow smirks at the absent thought spoken aloud. He kisses the top of Ichigo's head, watching as the other drifts off to sleep once more. His fever has lowered a bit, yet the realization that soothes the jaguar is the fact it hasn't gotten worse. There's noise at the doorway and Grimmjow faces Szayel. The pink haired male steps on light footfalls, stopping next to the bed. Orihime is beside him, a happy smile on her face. Without a word to Grimmjow, she raises her hands and sets the glowing palms down on Ichigo's abdomen.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two," she smiles. "Ichigo may seem very sick, but the babies are healthy and quite fussy. They're moving about just fine. You'll be having five, three boys and two girls."

"Three?" Grimmjow gasps. "Are you certain? Damn, that tea must've been potent!"

"Oh yes, very. I also checked Shiro over earlier," Orihime chirps. "He's going to have three, two boys and a girl."

"Wow… You certainly do have very effective seed, Grimmjow," Szayel snickers. "Poor guy, eight cubs in two litters. You should've learned to keep it in your pants."

"Shut the hell up!"

Grimmjow pushes the two out of the room, intent on having a little privacy with his mate. As Ichigo sleeps away, the jaguar lifts a hand and sets it on his swollen abdomen. The mage mumbles, purring in his sleep at the touch. It doesn't take long and Grimmjow feels a little kick, a small smile breaking out on his face. It happens again. Though he wants it to be one of his boys, Grimmjow has a feeling it's his little girl putting up such a fuss. If she's anything like her mom, she'll be a hell raiser.

Aizen looks down on his coven once more, a miserable sigh released from his lips. Ichigo's insistent defiance is beginning to grate on his nerves. It's about time he forced the mage's hand. There's a town nearby that's home to the white mage's master, Kisuke Urahara. Though the blonde man will be difficult, at least he's not hidden in a vast forest surrounded by dangerous were-creatures. He dispatched his men earlier to retrieve the blonde mage.

"Have you located Urahara?" he wonders.

"I have," Vega remarks. "I've given an exact location to your witches; they should be coming upon the master mage now."

"I wish to watch."

Vega nods and tosses his crystal ball into the air. It shatters and the dust clings to the air to make a screen. Images slowly form, the witches of the coven are moving through the houses in the small town. In the middle of town is a tower-like house, which would be Kisuke's residence. As they get closer, they can see the blonde man sitting outside with a black cat on his lap.

"Ah! I thought I would be having company today!" he states joyously. "Would you like some tea?"

"We're not here for your damn tea, mage!" a woman snaps. "We're here to take you to Aizen!"

"… Whatever for?" Kisuke asks innocently.

"You should've just given him Ichigo Kurosaki when he asked you for him!" another growls out. "Now the mage is lost in the forest with a pack of dangerous were-creatures!"

Kisuke doesn't look surprised, but then again he never does. It's been rumored that he's pre-cognitive, though he's never confirmed either way. He doesn't bother to stand up, just watches the witches move closer to him. When they're right beside him, Kisuke sets the black cat on his shoulders and stands with his arms held in surrender.

"Looks like you guys are far too smart for me," the blonde smiles happily. "I guess I'm just gonna have to surrender and go with you. Do you think Aizen will have my favorite tea? Maybe I should bring a canister of the leaves just in case."

Aizen frowns deeply as the blonde mage gathers his tea leaves and walks off with the witches, a joyous grin still on his face hidden behind his fan. The black cat lying on his shoulders licks his face, purring loudly as it gazes upon the surrounding bodies. Though he doesn't understand Kisuke's mind, as it's always been too eccentric to keep up with, the brunette is overjoyed he's captured his bait.

"Go case the forest again," he orders. "Find me that mage! Warn him I've captured his master."

"Yes, Aizen."

A small group of witches hurries out of the area. They'll need to lay a trap for the mage they search for. Their minds work hard to think of a way to come out successful this time, all of them realizing Aizen's patience is wearing thin. Nothing good ever happens when the coven leader gets agitated.

Shiro yawns and stretches, rubbing the beginnings of sleep from his eyes. His breasts ache, as do his feet. Though he knows he should head back and check on Ichigo, Shiro is still too frustrated to do so. He needs fresh air and the taste of blood. With a wistful sigh, Shiro heads further toward the edge of the trees. Carefully, he sheds his demon features to appear more human. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't cross his mind he looks like Ichigo's female form.

"Ah, man," he sighs as he looks to the sky. "What a disgustingly beautiful day… makes me wanna hurl. I wonder what Grimmy's doin'. I'm gonna ride 'im so fuckin' hard when this potion wears off, I won' be able ta feel nothin' past my waist fer a fuckin' year!"

He chuckles at the thought. What he wouldn't give to ride that thick cock again, his mouth practically drooling at the thought. For only a moment, he's tempted to turn around and hurry back to wrap his lips around Grimmjow's sex. Just as he's about to do so, bright light surrounds him and his body is paralyzed. In his train of thought, he accidentally wandered past Orihime's runes.

"Shit," Shiro murmurs. "This ain't good."

"If it isn't the mage we've been looking for," a woman says snidely. "I see you've gone to extreme lengths once again to avoid capture. Thankfully, we're on to your little tricks."

Shiro frowns, realizing just how much he must look like Ichigo. Aizen thinks too much of Shiro, the demon knows that, which means he won't likely think Shiro would be affected by a gender bending potion. He may look like Ichigo, but he certainly doesn't talk like the other. With a slight smirk, the demon uses this information to his advantage. The brunette will immediately send him back to the Demon Realm if he learns who he's really dealing with… or attempt to kill him. Either way, his cubs are at a serious risk. He'll play along and hope Grimmjow feels his inner turmoil.

"Let me go," he snaps in his best impersonation of Ichigo. "I've already told Aizen I refuse to be a part of his coven! He has no reason to chase me anymore!"

"Our coven leader wishes to speak with you himself. He can be very persuasive, you know."

Shiro says nothing, but plasters Ichigo's typical scowl on his face. It feels so familiar; in fact, the demon can't help but realize just how alike the two are. It's no wonder Grimmjow took them both as his mates. The witches hold the cage around Shiro, pulling it forward. His body is lifted off the ground, still motionless as it's trapped within the light. As he's pulled away from the forest, Shiro can't help but send mental pleas of help to Grimmjow. If his bluff doesn't pan out with Aizen, he's going to lose his and Grimmjow's litter! The thought of losing the lives inside him terrifies him more than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joke of Yesterday: **A woman has just gotten married. On their way to the honeymoon, she speaks with her husband. She says "I don't want everyone to know we're newly weds, is there any way we can appear to have been married for a long while?" He looks at her and smiles, saying "Sure! You can carry the bags!"

I can't believe I posted all those chapters yesterday, I feel so stupid! Now you all know what's coming and I can't surprise you until I write the next chapter T^T It's so unfair. Anyway, at least I can surprise you on the other fics =( Hopefully I won't make the same dumb mistake. I'm telling you, this just isn't my time for updates! That was the second time I screwed one up DX

Ichi: Maybe you should take a vacation. =(

Shiro: *smacks Ichi upside head* What the hell's wrong wit ya! Don' tell 'er that! DX

Grimm: Really, Ichi, that was a horrible thing to say! How am I gonna live without fucking you constantly? D=

Ichi: I'm sure you'll figure it out. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Yeah, but... how would the readers survive?

Ichi: I'm sure they'll figure it out as well.

Grimm: We won't allow her to leave! We'll tie her up in front of a desk with her computer if we have to! DX

Shiro: *grabs rope* Agreed!

Vae: 00

* * *

Chapter 11

Grimmjow wakes with a start; he had fallen asleep while watching over Ichigo. Something slammed into the back of his mind like a freight train, forcing him from his slumber without much of a transition. His first thought is that Ichigo is in trouble. He turns cyan orbs to the orange headed mage, sighing in relief when he sees the other is breathing easy in his sleep. Grimmjow's second thought is that Shiro is the one in trouble.

"Gin!" he yells in a panic.

Ichigo is roused by the shout, grumbling sleepily as he shifts. The mage would love to go back to sleep, but he can feel Grimmjow's panic. The silver haired fox takes only a moment to rush into the room, Ichigo's awake by then. Even Gin can tell something is wrong with the pride leader. He moves carefully around Grimmjow, keeping a good distance from the mage in case it's mate-related.

"Yeah?" he questions.

"Where's Shiro!"

"… He went out fer a lil walk in the forest," the fox remarks in confusion. "Ya said he was 'lowed ta go whenever he wanted, so Lily didn' stop 'im. Why? What's the matter?"

"… Watch Ichigo, I'm going hunting," he growls out. "_He_ doesn't leave this room; _no one_ gets close to the den. Do you fucking understand that?"

Gin nods rapidly, backing away from the door with his body hunched a bit in submission. Grimmjow is pissed about something, which doesn't bode well for the pride. To leave behind a pregnant mate can only mean Shiro's in over his head. Hopefully, the demon is smarter when it comes to strategy than he is when it comes to dealing with Ichigo.

Shiro sighs in irritation as he's brought to the coven's territory. He still can't move and he has to piss horribly! These witches are so scared they'll lose the snowy haired male; they refuse to give him a bathroom break. In his pregnant state, that's seriously not good for his bladder.

"Almost there, Kurosaki," the lead witch remarks.

"Great, I have to piss," the demon snaps.

So far his attempts at sounding like Ichigo have been perfect. It's not that difficult, as Shiro's realized they're extremely similar in temperament. The only thing he has to be careful of is his accent and slang, Ichigo doesn't talk like that and it'll be very noticeable should he slip up. His golden eyes drift to the left, more witches showing up with a blonde mage between them. The black cat on the mage's shoulders lifts its head at the sight of Shiro. It tilts it to the side and meows.

"Ah, I see," Kisuke smiles. "Go ahead, you can run about the forest all you want… just don't bring me another dead animal as a gift."

The cat meows again and hurries toward the trees. Before it gets there, it stops by Shiro's prison of light. He glances at the golden eyed feline, swallowing the gasp when it probes his mind. Memories and information that aren't his own flood Shiro's mind, the cat rushing into the trees afterward. He looks back at the blonde mage, realizing he was given Ichigo's memories… that man is Kisuke, Ichigo's master and father figure. For a moment, the demon wonders why the cat would gift him with such a thing. Then a memory comes unbidden to the surface. That black cat is a black were-cougar named Yorouchi; she took up the role of mother to the lost cub when Ichigo's mother was killed. She has the gift of 'patching'; that's where she can fill someone's head with memories should they get amnesia. It's a rare gift and she makes good use of it.

"Stupid cat; should've kicked the damn thing," a witch mutters. "I hate cats that aren't in the coven, they can't be trusted."

"Kisuke is a mage, mage's don't normally keep cats like witches do," another informs. "It's likely just a regular alley cat he got attached to."

"Still… I don't like to take chances."

Kisuke's captors join the others, the blonde walking beside Shiro. He glances sidelong at the demon, eyes hidden beneath the shadow made by the brim of his hat. He's a sly old man, that's for certain. However young the mage may look, his eyes speak of a thousand years of knowledge. Shiro frowns, searching for Ichigo's regular reaction to such a position.

"Kisuke," he states. "Not you, too! Why would they bother with capturing you? You need to get out of here!"

"Hmm…" the man smirks, impressed with Shiro's ingenuity. "Don't worry your silly little head, cub. I'll be perfectly fine, you know that. I'm more worried about you and your… uh… condition. Wow, cub, I didn't expect to be a grandfather so soon… your mother's gonna have a litter of her own when she finds out she's officially a grandmother."

"I… uh… meant to tell you," Shiro comment sheepishly. "Things just happened so fast and… well… it's not easy getting messages out when you're being chased by a pride of misfits and Aizen's coven."

The blonde thinks it over a moment, weighing the facts carefully. With just that bit of information, he knows all he needs to. Ichigo was attacked in the village; he knew that from word of mouth… the survivors migrated to his own town. They had thought the orange head was killed, but Ichigo had told Kisuke about the wolf pack in the forest. Since this imposter said 'pride' instead of 'pack', the mage can deduce Kenpachi pissed off the misfits in the territory close to his. He can also assume Ichigo is still located within the company of said pride, as Grimmjow is known for his loyalty and stubbornness when it comes to his pride. If he saw something in Ichigo he liked, he'd never allow the other to walk into harm's way like this demon just did. After a short moment, the mage turns back to the creature posing as his child and student.

"Understandable!" the blonde says happily. "I hope you're thirsty! I brought our favorite tea with me! I'll demand Aizen put us together so I can take care of you in your… uh… condition!"

"… I'm pregnant," Shiro frowns. "You can say it, it won't kill me."

"That's true, I'm sure," he states sheepishly. "But… well… it's just so strange. I know you as a cute little tiger hybrid, my sweet little baby boy! I don't want you to grow up so quickly!"

Tears fall from the mage's eyes as he cries dramatically, Shiro sighing in irritation much like Ichigo would. The mage can't help but notice this, smirking a bit at the similarities. He knows very well the secrets to Ichigo's conception, Masaki confided in him with everything. She was in love with Isshin, a descendant of Pride, and had been the product of a tryst with Lust and a female mage that accidentally summoned him. Ichigo was a powerful child, even when he was first born. Masaki knew he'd be something special, knew he'd eventually summon a great demon to protect him… just like her mother did. Even though she was so proud of her baby, Masaki asked Kisuke to never tell him of his birth. She was afraid knowing would influence Ichigo's demonic blood, twisting the darkness in his heart until it devours the light. This creature that looks so much like Ichigo is Lust, Kisuke knows that. He also knows the reason they look so much alike… Masaki couldn't have children and wanted one so very badly. The demon, Lust, wanted nothing more than to make his child happy. As bloodthirsty as he can be, Lust is a softy when it comes to his own blood. He gifted Masaki with a child derived from his own blood, so really Ichigo is a reflection of Lust.

Ichigo whines as Gin tries to move him. The orange head is being difficult for the fox, mainly because Grimmjow isn't there and he can get away with it. Gin has been attempting to get him to the dining area for about fifteen minutes now. He doesn't want to be too harsh with the mage in case it harms Grimmjow's litter, yet he's getting increasingly frustrated with the mage's attitude. He caught Ichigo smirking when he thought Gin wasn't looking.

"'Kay, that's it! I can' take it no more! Stop bein' such a damn bitch an' get yer ass up! Ya gotta eat er Grimmy's gonna kill me!"

"… I don't see how that's my problem," Ichigo remarks.

Gin cries out in frustration and tugs at his silver locks. Ichigo watches him pace, trying to think of something to do in order to get Ichigo to the dining area. He's tempted to have Hallibel or Nelliel guilt the little mage into going quietly, yet he's afraid what Grimmjow might do if he left Ichigo alone in the room. With one of his mates already in trouble, leaving the other on their own for any amount of time is unacceptable. Gin isn't about to get punished for something so minor.

"What the hell do ya want? What can I possibly do ta get ya ta do as yer fuckin' told!" the fox whines.

"What does it matter?" Ichigo snaps. "Just go and do whatever! I don't need to be babysat, damn it! I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself!"

Gin growls, his frustration bringing out a humanoid figure. He tugs on his large fox ears with a whine, his tail dragging the floor. He's usually fairly good at getting people to do what he wants, but Ichigo is a challenge he's not prepared to undertake. Just when he's about to drag Ichigo to the dining area by his orange locks, Szayel peeks in the room.

"Gin, what's taking you so long?"

"Szayel! Thank the gods!" Gin cheers. "Ichi's bein' a bitch, he won' come witout puttin' up a fight! It's like dealin' wit Shiro for fuck's sake!"

"Ichigo, you need to keep your health up and you can't do that if you don't eat," the pink haired man scolds. "Now get up and get to the dining area. We can't eat until you do, remember? Just because Grimmjow isn't here doesn't mean we don't continue to follow the rules."

Ichigo is sitting up on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin defiantly. Gin growls in irritation, yet Szayel holds up a hand to still him. He steps backward and pushes Lilinette into the room. She turns huge magenta puppy eyes on Ichigo, pouting for all she's worth. Ichigo tries not to look, however one amber eyes peeks open and then he's caught.

"Ichi, why would you not want me to eat? I'm so very hungry, but daddy won't let me eat until you're with us!" she says with a quivering bottom lip. "Please come to the dining area. What sort of example are you setting for me? I'm just a little impressionable cub, so if it's okay for you not to eat then I shouldn't have to either."

"… You suck," Ichigo growls at Szayel.

"I do what it takes to get results," the hybrid smirks in satisfaction.

With a sigh of defeat, Ichigo gets up and starts to waddle toward the door. He's a bit angry he's having more children than Shiro; the mage didn't realize that tea would work so effectively. If he had known, he would've only taken a portion of the dose he did. Ichigo wonders which litter Grimmjow will favor, though it would seem the were-jaguar is very good at spreading his affection evenly.

Ichigo sits at the table, ignoring the exasperated glares set upon him. Dinner isn't cold yet, but it's far from steaming hot. Nelliel places a large plate of steak and vegetables in front of Ichigo, glowering in challenge when he opens his mouth to refuse it. At her expression, one Ichigo's never been victim to, he immediately shuts his mouth and picks up his utensils. He plays with his food at first, the sea green haired woman slamming her fist onto the tabletop in warning.

"Okay, okay! I'm eating, damn it!" he snaps. "No need to get so fucking violent!"

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't be so damn difficult!" Nelliel growls. "Now you behave, or I'll make sure you're confined to the bedroom until Grimmy gets back!"

Ichigo pouts, yet cuts into his steak. His scowl never leaves his face. Deep down, Ichigo can't help but wonder how long Grimmjow plans on being gone. There's a noise at the entrance to the den and he perks up, eyes alight with happiness he tries to hide. Chad is in the doorway quickly, features shifting to that of his werewolf form. Before he can attack the intruder, a small black cat leaps up and springs off his head. It does a flip in the air, landing on soft paws before changing into a woman with long violet hair and golden eyes.

"Baby!" she chirps as she opens her arms wide. "Come give your momma a hug!"

Everyone is silent, shock reigning in the room. Ichigo, however, stands from his seat with a bit of trouble. The woman's eyes grow large a moment, her mouth hanging open before she starts squealing excitedly. She hurries over to the pregnant mage, blocked by Nnoitra and Gin. Both go down with powerful hits from the nude woman. Hallibel gets between them next, the two voluptuous women with light brown skin facing off.

"Get the hell out of my way," the violet haired woman snarls.

"Make me," the blonde states.

Before Hallibel can even blink, the strange woman has her thrown over her shoulder like a ragdoll tossed aside by a child. The pride is getting pissed, their growls and snarls filling the area, yet Ichigo just watches with a bland expression. The violet haired woman grabs him, burying his face in her breasts as she envelopes him in a tight hug.

"Mom!" Ichigo screams in a muffled tone. "Let go of me! You're completely nude! I don't need scars like this haunting me in the future!"

"Oh, you're no fun," she pouts.

"Guys, this is my mother figure, Yorouchi Shihoin," Ichigo introduces once he's released. "Mom, this is the pride that took me in. They saved my life after the attack from Aizen that caused the humans to migrate. Their leader took me as his mate."

"And that's the asshole that knocked you up?"

"Uh… yeah. But that was my idea," the mage immediately states. "I accidentally turned his demon lover into a woman when they were… um… busy. He got pregnant, and then told me he was here to take out Aizen. I'm taking a treatment to speed up the…"

Yorouchi immediately slaps the orange haired male, Ichigo's amber eyes wide in shock. Her face is twisted in a mixture of fear, sadness, and panic. It's obvious to the mage he shouldn't have mentioned that last bit. The cougar, however, is far from stupid. She's very good at putting one and one together, so it would be easy for her to ferret out the use of such a treatment. It's just better for Ichigo should he tell her, or she'll assume he's hiding things from her. It's always best not to let Yorouchi think that.

"Sit down and eat," she snarls out.

To the pride's shock, Ichigo drops down into his seat and starts stuffing his face. Fearful amber orbs keep glancing at the woman now known as his mother figure. Everyone sits down to finish their food, all hesitantly watching Yorouchi with Ichigo. The orange haired male clears his plate for the first time since he arrived.

"Good," Yorouchi states. "Now, get up and go take a bath! I want you in some clean clothes and spotless, damn it! Move!"

Ichigo slides from his chair, shuffling his feet as he moves as quickly as possible to his bathroom. Yorouchi sits down in his vacated spot, helping herself to dinner as the others stare in shock. No one but Grimmjow is capable of getting Ichigo to do what he wants… even _he_ has trouble!

Ichigo sits within the tub, soaking happily. He's worried, his mother could see that easily and Ichigo knows that. Taking a hot bath usually relaxes him, which is why she ordered it. Though he's been putting the others through hell, Ichigo knows better than to make trouble with his mother. Yorouchi doesn't take shit like that; she knows how to harm him without harming the cubs.

"I hear you're giving shit to the pride," Yorouchi comments from the doorway. "You shouldn't be such a bitch to them, you know. It's your own fault they can't trust your stupidity not to spread, undertaking such a treatment and then making it worse. If your father knew…"

"Well, he doesn't," Ichigo mutters. "And I could've taken care of myself, they're just being overbearing! I left home to get away from that, I don't need it here!"

"You should start being thankful for their worry!" the cougar snaps. "Or are you completely oblivious to what's going on at this very moment?"

Ichigo falls silent at that remark, a thousand things flowing through his mind at once. His mother doesn't travel anywhere without Kisuke, yet he's not around the immediate vicinity. Shiro is gone, Grimmjow freaked out about that and left… something huge is going on. Ichigo didn't care at the moment, because he's not feeling well and just wanted to sleep. Now that Yorouchi's brought it up, he's beginning to think he should've paid more attention.

"… What am I missing?" he wonders quietly.

"That pregnant demon has been captured by Aizen's coven. Your father went along quietly, but that demon looks ready to pop any minute," she states. "I don't know where the pride alpha went, but he's most likely gone after his other lover and the litter they carry."

Ichigo's amber eyes widen, his heartbeat picking up and thudding within his ears. Yorouchi can see the emotional storm rising within those orbs, immediately regretting the outburst on her part. She didn't mean to harm Ichigo like this, however the news has stressed him out to the point his fever has risen once more. She quickly gets him out of the tub and hurries to find Szayel.

* * *

There you go, one more chapter... only one... no more than one. I checked... three times. Just to remind you all, there's only 15 chapters in this one. I'll have to start the countdown in the next update. I was a little irritated at the cookout yesterday =( I baked a pie, which went pretty fast, and made guacamole. My aunt had said that would be a good idea... and NO ONE ate any because everyone didn't like guacamole! DX I was so mad! I made a small casserole dish of it, so I had a lot left over... then it was left to sit out all night so I had to throw it away this morning. Can you believe it? *whew* Now I feel a bit better. ^^

Shiro: ... I ate some.

Vae: *hugs Shiro and kisses him on the head*

Shiro: XD

Ichi: *frowns in disappointment*

Vae: *pulls him into hug for kisses*

Grimm: What the hell. Group hug! *shrugs and joins in*


	12. Chapter 12

**Countdown: 3**

**Joke of the Day: **A teenager lost a contact lens while playing basketball in his driveway. After a fruitless search, he told his mother the lens was nowhere to be found. Undaunted, she went outside and in a few minutes, returned with the lens in her hand. "How did you manage to find it, Mom?" the teenager asked. "We weren't looking for the same thing," she replied. "You were looking for a small piece of plastic. I was looking for $150."

Lol, that sounds so much like my mom. XD Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual. If I keep it up, I won't have anythign to update ^^; I've been meaning to sit down and write, but haven't gotten around to it. Although, today I managed to write 2 chapters of Asylum! My original work, not the fic. Tomorrow I'm going to try hard to write at least a little bit of a fic. Nowhere is so close to being done, I just have to finish it soon.

Ichi: Yeah, I need to know what happens! DX

Shiro: I need my baby twin back! DX

Grimm: I need more sex! DX

Ichi & Shiro: *stare at Grimm dumbfounded*

Grimm: What? I didn't want to feel left out =3

* * *

Chapter 12

Aizen is overjoyed when he hears that his long sought lover is finally within his territory. His subjects were hesitant when announcing this, for some reason, yet the brunette doesn't care for their thoughts. He wants what he wants... and Ichigo is the only lover he wants right now. Vega is sitting on the steps beside his throne, shifting anxiously as they watch the two groups of witches lead their captives in.

"Ah, my old friend!" Kisuke grins. "How long have we been putting off this meeting, I wonder? I did so miss your sparkling personality."

"Kisuke," Aizen frowns. "I do hope you're feeling generous today, as I'll be asking your child and student's hand in marriage."

"Hmm... that might be a problem. It would seem someone got it before you."

the brunette growls at the announcement, turning his attention to the extremely plump female-turned demon. Like his witches, Aizen can't tell the difference between Shiro and Ichigo. The orange headed mage has gone through so many lengths to be overlooked, Aizen assumes this is another.

"Can you let me go now?" Shiro whines. "I really have to piss! I'm not even kidding, I'm swimming here!"

"Sir," the lead of that ground bows. "We've brought you the mage you seek."

"Bathroom!" Shiro shouts. "I have to use the fucking bathroom! Please! My bladder's to seconds away from bursting! I'm pregnant, damn it! I need the fucking bathroom!"

He's near tears, wondering if he should just piss himself and let the witches deal with it. If that wouldn't be so far from Ichigo's own actions in this situation, Shiro would've gladly left a yellow puddle on the white tiled floor. Aizen sends a scowl to the those holding Shiro captive.

"You didn't allow him to use the bathroom on the way here?"

"We were afraid we'd lose him again," the lead witch blushes. "He's just so good at slipping through our fingers, we didn't want to chance it. We moved as quickly as we could and didn't stop until we reached you."

"Take him to the restroom!" the brunette shouts. "He won't be able to get out of the coven, I've placed barriers to prevent that."

"Yes, sir."

The spell holding Shiro is dropped and the snowy haired demon immediately bounces around in an attempt to keep from wetting himself. Kisuke, having already been here quite a few times in the past, leads him to the restroom. He doesn't waist any time slamming the door shut and sitting on the toilet.

"Oh my god, that feels so damn good," Shiro sighs out. "I better not get kidney stones from that! I'll be pissed."

"Do you mind if I come in and check you over?" Kisuke wonders from the door.

"Knock yourself out," Shiro mumbles.

The blonde opens the door and enters, locking it behind him. He steps closer to Shiro, who's now washing his hands, and looks him over. There's a tingle of familiar power settled over the demon's skin, his own aura so alike Ichigo's that's it's easy to mix them up. So many questions flood Kisuke's mind, yet the moment he catches the hint of potion affecting both Shiro and Ichigo... he's pissed.

"That potion," he remarks. "Is it being taken by him?"

"... Yeah. He's really impatient," Shiro murmurs. "We're almost through to the birth, though I'm not too thrilled about popping these brats out here. No doubt Grimmjow isn't either."

"He needs to stay away from here," the blonde frowns. "They'll have this place guarded against him well, there won't be a pray left for him if he attempts to storm the coven. Aizen won't allow that were-jaguar to reclaim you."

"Tell that to Grimmjow," Shiro scoffs. "Nothing will stop him from getting what he claimed as him... especially not when that someone is pregnant with his litter."

"I've no doubt, I've heard many things about that man," the blonde mage sighs. "Not all of them good and most of them rumor."

"... He's a force of nature," the snowy haired demon murmurs. "When he gets started, there's no stopping him. That's why the original sins try so hard to keep him from getting piss off to the point of seeing red. He's more dangerous than Wrath himself."

Kisuke shivers at the statement, already imagining Grimmjow on a bloodthirsty mission to retrieve the demon Lust. He's worried about Ichigo, the potion he's taking always harms the user more than the one bound to them. If Shiro looks this bad with just being bound and pregnant, he can only imagine how badly his cub is taking things. There's a rough knock on the door, they're taking too long. Kisuke gives Shiro a check up before finally unlocking the door. Aizen is waiting for them outside in the hall.

"Who impregnated you?" he demands. "I want to know right this instance! You know I had claimed you, how dare you allow another to have sex with you!"

"... Wow, you're an arrogant asshole," Shiro remarks in surprise. "I mean, I didn't expect you to be this... controlling. I already knew you were an ass, I just thought you'd be a little more... understanding."

"Understanding? Of what? Of the fact I had planned our future together only for you to be seduced by a lowly piece of trash?"

"I really didn't have much of a choice here!" Shiro frowns. "I took a potion that turned me into _this_ so I could stay away from _you_! This is, essentially, _your_ fault! I was weakened in this form, I didn't know exactly how that potion worked either. I wasn't aware I could get _pregnant_, or I _never_ would've touched anyone else! If you weren't such a spoiled and controlling _dick_, I wouldn't have this problem! You should learn to take 'no' as an answer and move on with your fucking life!"

In seconds, Aizen's hand has moved to slap Shiro across his face. There's rage in brown eyes, yet Shiro isn't heeding that. Anger has welled up within his own gold, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tries his hardest to hold back from attacking. He's in the perfect position to destroy his target, however he won't chance the life of his cubs.

"How dare you talk back to your coven leader."

"You're _not_ my coven leader! I _refuse_ to join your coven! I've been refusing for _years_ now! What the hell is wrong with you that you can't get it through your _thick_ fucking skull? I _don't_ want to be with you! I don't want to be anywhere _near_ you! I don't even want to be in the same _room_ as you!" Shiro shouts slowly and deliberately. "Once you learn that you can't have everything you want, you'll be a happier person!"

Aizen growls in anger, grabbing the front of Shiro's shirt and dragging him down the hall. Kisuke follows, a frown marring his face at the treatment of his cub's lookalike. The pregnant demon is practically thrown into a large room, the blonde slipping in after him. Aizen doesn't care right now, he's furious.

"When you learn your place, you can come out," he snarls. "Until then, you'll be punished. You won't eat until you come to your senses!"

"But... that could kill my cubs!" Shiro sputters.

"What a pity," the brunette states coldly. "Looks like you'd better learn your place fast then. I'll check on you around dinnertime."

Shiro is about to take up his own personal war with the door, however a sharp pain strikes his abdomen and he sinks to the floor. Kisuke grabs him beneath his arms before he drops, carefully leading him back to the bed within the small apartment-like room. Shiro is holding his stomach, panting at the pain. His golden eyes are filled with it, scrunched in confusion and worry.

"Wh-what's going on?" he panicks just barely remembering to continue mimicking Ichigo. "It hurts so damn much! What's wrong? Are they hurt? You have to do something!"

"Just hold on, everything will be fine," Kisuke assures. "Something must've happened to your counterpart, you're going into labor."

"What! Not now! Not here!" Shiro shouts. "That smug bastard'll take them away from me! I can't have that!"

"I told you to calm down," the blonde repeats. "I'll handle it. Now, I'm going to get some supplies from the bathroom... don't move."

"Oh, like I'm really tempted!" Shiro snaps snidely.

He watches Kisuke vanish into the bathroom, dropping his head back in defeat as the pain overwhelms him. Ichigo is stressed out, he can feel it. Whatever set off his fever is the catalyst for his labor... such perfect timing.

Yorouchi watches her cub in silence, the violet haired woman standing at his bedside. He's drenched in sweat, groaning in pain, and Szayel has announced he's gone into labor. It wasn't her intention to cause this. Now Grimmjow is nowhere to be seen when his mate is beginning to have their litter... it's so sad in her opinion. Ichigo's dominant should be present for this. She sighs and hangs her head, immediately shooting it upward when a powerful presence slams into her like an increase in gravity. She doesn't know this presence, however the pride seems to be familiar with it.

"Grimmy!" Nelliel squeals excitedly. "I'll go get him! Just wait a couple more seconds, okay, Ichigo?"

"Are you fucking serious?" he hisses out. "You think these brats are on a schedule or something? They're fucking coming whether you want them to or not!"

"... Okay, I'll just hurry!"

She runs out of the room and hurries to the entrance of the den. Grimmjow is there, defeat clear upon the air around him. His worry is palpable within the den, yet Nelliel knows this will make him feel so much better!

"Grimmy! Grimmy, hurry! It's Ichigo..!"

"Is he okay?" he cuts her off. "What's the matter? Did he get sick? Is his fever back?"

"He's in labor!"

His heart skips a beat at the news, a smile growing upon his lips slowly. Then another thought hits him... Shiro has gone into labor as well, within the hold of Aizen. His blood runs cold and he can feel himself tearing emotionally. He should be with his mates when they give birth to his children, however only one is within his reach. Nelliel grabs his wrist, sensing his hesitation, and pulls him toward Ichigo's room.

"Shiro is a strong demon that's had plenty of children before," she scolds. "Ichigo is weak in his condition, he's never had cubs before and he's scared! Granted Shiro's never given birth himself, Aizen wouldn't dare harm his cubs... he'll want to use them as leverage."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Grimmjow growls.

They reach the room only to feel a strange tingling of static, the sensation of a powerful mage's magic. The next thing they hear is Ichigo cursing to the ceiling. Grimmjow enters the area to see Yorouchi in the place he should be standing. He snarls at the woman, circling around her and hissing, his head dropped low in a threatening manner. She wisely moves to allow him access to Ichigo.

"Who the hell are you?" he demands.

"I'm Yorouchi Shihoin! I'm Ichigo's mother figure," she chirps. "I'm here for support and to watch him while his father deals with Aizen. Kisuke is with your demon lover, who's wisely taken to mimicking Ichigo's voice and mannerisms. The witches don't know any different."

"Good, he's safe for now."

"He'll be safe as long as Kisuke is with him and Aizen isn't likely to go against my mate's wishes," the woman scoffs. "Kisuke could curse him a thousand different ways to hell! Aizen fears my mate, as well he should."

they turn to take in Ichigo, the other looking so furious his face is turning dark red. Yorouchi can sense her mate's magic on the air; Kisuke is powerful enough to cast across nations.

"Are you fucking serious! I'll fucking kick your ass for this! As if I wasn't weak enough already!" Ichigo screams at the ceiling. "How dare you do this to me you fucking dick! You'll regret ever getting such a sadistic idea in the first place! When I get my hands on you, I'll make you hurt so fucking bad they'll have to redefine the word pain!"

"... Who are you talking to?" Grimmjow wonders.

"My dad!" Ichigo hisses. "He's a sadistic asshole! He's making me give birth to all the cubs instead of just my own!"

By now the orange head is weeping in self-pity. All this from a random outburst in an attempt to teach Shiro a lesson! What the hell kind of lesson did he learn? Sure he's a girl and he got pregnant, but Ichigo's the one that's been puking up blood! Ichigo's the one that's been so sick he could barely stand! He's the one that's going through the pain of birthing _eight_ cubs!

"I hate Shiro so damn much!" he cries. "This is all his fault! I should've turned him into a squirrel when I had the chance!"

"You'll need to calm down," Szayel remarks.

"Calm down? I'm about to give birth to eight fucking cubs!" Ichigo shouts. "I can't calm down! I can't barely see straight right now! My fever is horrible! I'm in serious pain! And..."

Grimmjow kneels beside the bed during Ichigo's rant, leaning close to nuzzle his neck. The other hesitates a moment, yet begins to purr at the contact. His mate is with him, everything will be okay... Grimmjow won't let anything bad happen.

* * *

And the cubs are on their way! XD I bet you're all just dying to know what happens next ;p Well, Lust is nearly finished. Poor readers T^T Don't worry, I still have many other fics to keep you happy. I'm actually starting another one! It's called 'Silent Partner' and I'm not sure where it's going yet. I have so many ideas for it XD Anyway, I'll let you all get to what you're doing. I, myself, am chatting with my bf XD

Shiro: Awe, how cute! I wanna do somethin' wit mine... but it don't involve talkin'... well... less it's dirty ;p

Ichi: *hits Shiro upside head* You idiot, no one wants to hear about your fantasies! DX

Grimm: He's just embarrassed you're divulging his secrets to the world.

Ichi: Grimm! DX


End file.
